Clocks
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: 15 años después. Tomoyo encuentra a un vagabundo que toca el piano como nadie. El reencuentro con un viejo amigo del pasado. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura fanfic  
"CLOCKS"   
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de las CLAMP, así que nada de demandas.

Capítulo 1: Stray (Vagabundo)

-Señorita Daidoji, vamos a cerrar - la voz de la señorita Hasegawa interrumpio los pensamientos de una joven de cabello negro largo y ojos del mismo color.  
-Adelante Mimi, puedes irte...hasta mañana.  
-Hasta mañana señorita - se escucho el cierre de comunicación. Tomoyo asintio y se recargo en un elegante asiento de piel mientras miraba al vacío. Se encontraba en una enorme oficina, decorada exquisitamente, aunque el contraste lo marcaban juguetes tirados en el piso y en algunos anaqueles de madera. Desde que Sonomo Daidoji se había retirado del negocio, este había pasado a manos de su joven hija, Tomoyo. Contrario a lo que pensaban muchos, la "hija" logro que la empresa triplicara sus ventas debido a una agresiva política de mercadeo y a una mejora en los sueldos de los trabajadores. Nada que ver con la imagen dulce que Tomoyo irradiaba constantemente.  
Sin embargo, a sus 26 años, la Tomoyo de aquella noche se encontraba un tanto deprimida. No tenía razones de estarlo, mas cuando una invitación a una boda yacía entre sus papeles...

_-Tomoyo, la recibiste? - la voz de Sakura casí se escuchaba por todo el despacho mientras la chica sonreía palpando el sobre.  
-Sí, pense que jamás se haría, llevan 15 años y por fin decidieron casarse.  
-Bueno... - la voz de la chica se adelgazo - queríamos estar seguros  
-Seguros? Ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos...mira que tus padres se casaron muy jovenes.  
-Esa no es la moda hoy en día... - Sakura rio usando el tono que Tomoyo empleaba a veces. Su amiga tambien solto una carcajada - entonces vendras...madrina?  
-Claro que lo hare - Tomoyo sonrio - pense jamás me lo pedirias...y más cuando yo diseñe sus vestidos...van a estar preciosos!  
Se pudo escuchar como Sakura carraspeaba cuando Tomoyo se emocionaba.  
-Vale..erh, esta bien. Le dire a Mei-Ling...ella quería diseñar nuestros vestidos.  
-Si quieres podemos hacerlo juntas, pero claro, yo hare el diseño  
-Esta bien, esta bien, lo que ustedes digan - se escucho un timbre - oh, Syaoran vino por mí...tengo que irme, vamos a ver las flores y los arreglos  
-Vaya, mucho trabajo no?  
-Bastante...no puedo creerlo! Voy a casarme!  
Solo se escucho el click del teléfono mientras se cortaba la llamada..._

-Matrimonio - Tomoyo recargo su cara contra una mano que apoyaba en el escritorio. Tomo con la otra la invitación y comenzo a moverla. Contrario a su apoyo a Sakura, Tomoyo había comenzado a dudar de que existiera algo como el amor. Siempre sintio una especie de celos por la relación tan estrecha que Sakura y Syaoran tenían. Ella deseaba algo así para ella. Es cierto que ella había tenido muchos pretendientes en estos años, pero ninguno había logrado convencerlo lo suficiente, aparte el trabajo le absorbía mucho. Cuando se vive en la sociedad que Tomoyo frecuentaba, generalmente los matrimonios eran por alianzas o conveniencia. Los "acostones" o "frees" eran comúnes...  
Pero Tomoyo no deseaba solo tener alguien con quien estar una noche...  
-Tal vez pido demasiado - murmuro dejando caer la tarjeta. Emitio una leve sonrisa y guardo el sobre. Lo mejor era irse temprano a casa...

-Rayos...se han quebrado - el joven miro con algo de desgano sus gafas. Una pequeña cuarteadura había aparecido en un extremo de ellas. Era natural, llevar el mismo par de anteojos durante 5 años había sido suficiente, y había tenido la suerte de que estos sobrevivieran luego de tantos accidentes y peleas.  
-Bueno, que le vamos a hacer? - se encogio de hombros y se los coloco. Miro hacia los alrededores de un parque y noto un piano bar al fondo. Tal vez tendrían algún trabajo temporal que ofrecerle.  
Al levantarse y tomar su vieja mochila, noto la figura atrás de él. El famoso rey pinguino.  
-Ha pasado tiempo desde que me fui de Tomoeda - penso mientras una enigmatica sonrisa aparecia en su rostro

Tomoyo detuvo el coche en un alto de semáforo. La nieve había comenzado a caer aun pese a estar a principios de noviembre.  
-Este clima loco - penso - al rato vamos a estar con un tifón por estos lares.  
Trato de sintonizar la radio, pero una canción algo depresiva comenzo a escucharse. Tomoyo nego con la cabeza y apago el aparato del auto.  
-No se que tiene ese Coldplay...deprime demasiado...  
Al momento de la luz verde, noto como se encontraba cerca del parque pinguino. Una sonrisa enmarcada de recuerdos aparecio en su rostro. Había pasado tantas cosas allí, desde como Sakura había colocado con ayuda de una carta Clow al famoso rey pinguino.  
-Que cosas - penso mientras arrancaba. Entonces recordo que había un bar cerca. Tal vez tomar algo le vendría bien antes de dormir...

-No chico, no tenemos empleo para tí, lo siento  
-Entiendo - el joven suspiro - pero puedo lavar o al menos hacerla de camarero.  
-Perdona, pero tenemos cupo lleno, no puedo darme el lujo de pagarle a alguien - comento el gerente.  
-Al menos podría darme gratis algo de comer?  
-Esto no es una beneficiencia pública - gruño el gerente. El joven enarco una ceja y entonces noto el piano al fondo  
-Oiga, puedo tocarlo?  
-Como?  
-Sí, el piano, no tiene que pagarme...solo lo que me den los comensales.  
-Hmmm - el tipo se rasco la barbilla - esta bien, pero si hay alguna canción obscena, te sacare a patadas. El sitio no es para esto. Solo tienes dos y te vas.  
El joven asintio contento mientras se dirigia hacia el piano. Justo al momento, Tomoyo entro y se dirigio a una mesa. Luego de pedir un coctel, se recargo en la silla, pero el sonido de una voz hizo que se irguiera de inmediato...

_  
I can't believe the things that happen to me  
I guess that I should have seen a long, long time ago  
Letters you write don't help me get through the night  
So I'll just turn out the light  
And sleep here all alone_

All the love, all the love in the world  
All the love, I'll be sending you girl  
All the love  
All the love in the world

Time after time I put my life on the line  
But I ain't committed no crime, so take what you can find  
Forget what I say cos I'll keep running away  
I only live for today, but I'm one day behind

These are the words that I whisper on every first night  
But that day you left me  
Those words were on that same flight

I can't believe the things that happen to me  
I guess that I should have seen a long, long time ago  
Letters you write don't help me get through the night  
So I'll just turn out the light  
And sleep here all alone

Un generoso aplauso siguio a la interpretación. El chico emitio una sonrisa hacia los comensales mientras daba una reverencia.  
-Gracias, si son tan amables de cooperar con algo que salga de sus bolsillos y su corazón - comento con voz socarrona - pueden dejarlo encima del piano...se les agradecera.  
Este se volvio para interpretar una nueva canción. Hacía tiempo que no tocaba, pero aun recordaba los movimientos.  
-Lo que bien se aprende - penso mientras comenzaba con una nueva melodía...algo de su país natal. El sonido de las teclas comenzo a resonar por todo el bar...

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have bought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead  
Singing  
Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head  
And a trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed  
Singing  
You are  
You are  
Confusion that never stops  
The closing walls and the ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop, that you now know  
Singing come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease  
Singing  
You are,you are  
You are,you are  
You are,you are  
You are,you are  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
You are,you are  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go(You are)  
Home, home, where I wanted to go(You are)_

Un aplauso a rabiar inundo el bar. El chico aun canturreaba mientras terminaba de tocar, dando un aire más melancólico a la canción.  
-Gracias, gracias - Eriol dio una reverencia exagerada mientras tomaba su mochila - esperamos sus propinas...  
-Wow, te felicito muchacho - el gerente se acerco con un fajo de billetes - los clientes te dejaron una propina estupenda.  
-Gracias - Eriol tomo la mitad - quedese con el resto, yo solo necesito esto y un refresco.  
-Seguro? - el gerente abrio los ojos sorprendido - vaya, te juzgue mal. Oye, no quieres tocar en mi bar? Nuestro pianista esta próximo a retirarse.  
-No lo creo...no me quedare mucho, pero gracias - el joven agradecio el gesto.  
-A propósito, cual es tu nombre?  
-Hiragisawa, Eriol Hiragisawa - sonrio el chico...

Eriol emergio por la puerta trasera del Bar. Le dio un sorbo al refresco mientras miraba hacia ambos lados. Ligeros copos de nieve caían sobre sus hombros.  
-Creo que si tomo el tren bala de Nakasendo, podre ir a Kyoto y de allí a Hong-Kong - murmuro.  
-Vaya, vuelves y ni siquieras saludas a tus viejos amigos  
Eriol se detuvo. Se volvio y vio a una joven de cabellos negros y traje ejecutivo sonreírle, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Eriol enarco una ceja.  
-Eh, nos conocemos?  
-Claro que sí, yo tampoco te hubiera reconocido, pero tu habilidad para tocar el piano y esa sonrisa que tienes son fáciles de reconocer... - Tomoyo solto una risita mientras cerraba los ojos. Entonces Eriol parpadeo varias veces  
-Señorita Daidoji?  
-Tomoyo...creo que aun no te aprendes mi nombre eh?  
-Daido...digo Tomoyo...que haces aquí?  
-Pasaba por el lugar...y te ví tocar...o mas bien, te oí  
-Ah, eso - Eriol sonrio - bueno, tengo que ganarme la vida de algún modo.  
-De eso quiero hablar. Que haces con ese aspecto de vago? Que paso?  
-Es una larga historia...y no me apetece contarla - Eriol se dio la vuelta - tengo que irme.  
-Al menos no iras a ver a Sakura? Ella pronto va a casarse.  
-En serio? No lo sabía. Pense ya lo habían hecho...al menos hace años.  
-Sabes como es ella...pero Eriol, que paso contigo?  
-Muchas cosas - el chico le miro con seriedad, pero la sonrisa volvio - bueno, saludamela...tengo que irme.  
-Eriol... - fue lo último que dijo la joven.

Tomoyo conducía con lentitud. Las luces golpeaban su rostro mientras recordaba su extraño encuentro con el joven Hiragisawa. Habían pasado 15 años desde la última vez que lo había visto, justamente cuando fueron a desentrañar el misterio de Clow. Al salir de la casa, Eriol se acerco a ella y le pidio que cuidara a Sakura, ya que el regresaría a Londres y no sabía cuando volvería.  
-De eso hace años - penso para sí misma. Una sonrisa curveo sus labios. En cierta manera habían sido complices en el romance de Sakura. Solo ellos parecían darse cuenta de cuanto se querían los dos, pero no hacían nada por ello, hasta que en un apoyo conjunto, Syaoran se había declarado. El resto era historia...  
Una sensación de ansiedad inundo a la joven mientras se detenía en un semáforo. Eriol estaba muy cambiado...sus antes sonrientes ojos, ahora emitían un halo de desesperanza, aunque se había convertido en un apuesto joven, pese al aspecto que tenía: barba crecida en algunas partes, el cabello revuelto y largo, los cristales de los anteojos con rayaduras y una cuarteadura, así la ropa de viajero ya muy usada. El caballero que parecía casí había desaparecido. Que pudo suceder?  
-Tengo que averiguar que paso - murmuro mientras daba vuelta en U en un cruce prohibido, ganandose el bocinazo de varios automóviles...

Eriol sonreía, pero no como siempre...le había dado gusto ver a alguien conocido en tanto tiempo. Por azares del destino había sido Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura y la única que sabía de su secreto, así de que el había sido Clow.  
Habían pasado los años y se había convertido en una joven hermosa, aun más de lo que el hubiera pensado y aun mas con ese traje de ejecutiva.  
Por un momento penso en Kaho, pero ese pensamiento se volvio fugaz. El caminar tantos años solo le había enseñado que las cosas venían y se iban...como todo.  
Sin embargo, la mirada alegre y la sonrisa de la chica aun continuaban en su cabeza.  
-Supongo que hace tiempo que no recibo cariño que me siento impactado - razono mientras se detenía frente a la estación de trenes rápidos. Justo cuando iba a entrar, escucho la bocina de un coche sonar atrás suyo. Se volvio y vio a Tomoyo haciendole señas con la mano para que subiera al coche. Eriol nego con la cabeza y agradeciendo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo fruncio el entrecejo y bajo la ventanilla.  
-Ven - exclamo - te invito a tomar algo  
-Ya tengo con el refresco - agito el vaso casí vacio - gracias.  
-No seas necio Eriol, supongo que vas a dormir en la estación no?  
Eriol se mordio el labio inferior y asintio. Era muy noche para tomar un tren a Kyoto. Tomoyo sonrio.  
-Vamos a mi casa  
-No gracias, no acepto invitaciones de chicas - exclamo con aire confungido - puedo aprovecharme  
Tomoyo se desconcerto, pero luego sonrio maliciosamente.  
-Tu? Aprovecharte? Y quien dice que yo no había pensado en eso?  
La respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Eriol. Tomoyo solto una risita.  
-Venga, hace frío.. - le guiño el ojo. Eriol miro hacia la estación unos momentos, pero termino por acercarse al coche y abrir la portezuela.  
-Que pretendes? - murmuro mientras subía al coche.  
-No Eriol, que pretendes tu? - comento Tomoyo mientras arrancaba...

La invitación a tomar algo, había sido algo escueta, penso Eriol. Jamás penso que esta se llevaría en la casa de Tomoyo, la cual era la mansión que una vez el había visitado.  
-¿Que rayos hago aquí? - penso mientras dejaba caer su mochila viendo la habitación de huespedes. Enmedio de la cama, estaba una muda de ropa limpia, una rasuradora electrica y utensilios para el aseo diario.  
-Como preparo esto con una llamada? - murmuro mientras recordaba como Tomoyo había llamado desde su celular estando en el coche. Sin embargo, no pretendía desairar a su anfitriona...  
-Y si necesito algo de ropa nueva - exclamo al olfatear el viejo sueter que portaba...

Abajo, Tomoyo preparaba el té. Sus 10 mucamas se habían ofrecido cordialmente, pero Tomoyo las despidio diciendo que habían hecho lo suficiente al ir a comprar lo que había pedido por teléfono. Sin embargo, noto la mirada pícara de una que otra, y tenían razón en cierta manera: Tomoyo jamás había traído a un joven a su casa, no en mucho tiempo.  
-Si serán malpensadas - suspiro la joven mientras servía las tazas con el té hirviendo. Penso que Eriol tardaría más en ducharse y cambiarse, pero tan pronto se volvio por los pastelillos, noto como este bajaba por las escaleras. El pelo brillaba con el gel aplicador mientras la barba había desaparecido, dejando ver una zona algo blanquecina, contrario al tono tostado que había adquirido su piel. La camisa y el pantalón pulcramente planchados. Un silbido de sorpresa y una mirada un tanto...lujuriosa aparecio en sus ojos. El chico estaba irreconocible.  
-Podrías dejar de comerme con la mirada? - Eriol sonrio. Tomoyo solto una risa.  
-Debes admitir que estas bastante apuesto.  
-Exagerada - Eriol rio, aunque el trabajo físico que había hecho estos años le había embarnecido. Tomoyo volvio con los pastelillos y los sirvio. Noto como el chico seguía de pie.  
-Puedes sentarte.  
-Quisiera ayudarte en algo  
-Tranquilo, lo tengo todo bajo control - Tomoyo sonrio. Eriol asintio y tomo asiento. Con rapidez comenzo a servir el té mientras su anfitriona regresaba con las servilletas y cucharillas.  
-Eriol, te dije que...  
-Chts, dejame...me siento inútil  
Tomoyo suspiro y tomo asiento. Eriol le paso una taza mientras el se servía no sin antes mordisquear un panecillo.  
-Hmmm, deliciosos. Supongo no los preparaste en el tiempo que estuve en la ducha o si?  
-No, mis habilidades para la cocina son malísimas - Tomoyo se apeno - no tengo mucho tiempo para practicar  
-O alguien con quien practicar - insinuo él. Tomoyo le miro seriamente.  
-Que insinuas?  
-Una mujer atractiva sola un viernes por la noche? No deberías estar en algún bar con amigas o mejor, con tu amante en la cama?  
-Sabes que eres un pervertido?  
-Yo no dirigi una mirada sucia hace rato  
Ambos rieron mientras Tomoyo negaba con la cabeza.  
-Tal vez te sorprenda como pienso  
-En realidad un poco - Eriol mordisqueo el panecillo - siempre he creído que la mujer es más...pervertida que un hombre, pero no tu...  
-Eso demuestra que te has equivocado  
-No me molesta ese error en lo absoluto.  
Tomoyo se quedo callada. No sabía como interpretar ese comentario.  
-Tomalo como un halago...  
-Aun pareces adivinar los pensamientos ajenos - le espeto ella. Eriol nego con la cabeza.  
-Ja, para nada, pero me alegra que sigas siendo la misma chica que conocí hace años.  
-Tomare eso como un cumplido, pero...tu...  
-Yo?  
-Tu si has cambiado...bueno..en parte...  
Eriol termino de engullir y tomo un sorbo de té lentamente. Luego suspiro.  
-Supongo que no quieres contarlo  
-Digamos que no estoy preparado...pese a estar tantos años caminando  
-Caminando? Acaso te dio un complejo de Ryoga Hibiki?  
-Ryoga? Te refieres a ese tipo de la tv que salía a caminar y se perdía?  
-Ese precisamente. Debes saber que mi compañia compro la licencia de esa vieja serie. Pensamos sacar figuritas coleccionables.  
-Estas bien informada.  
-Hay que estarlo. La compañia se esta expandiendo  
-Eso note...tu madre se retiro?  
Tomoyo asintio.  
-Sí, ahora yo estoy al mando, desde hace unos 4 años más o menos.  
-Y aun no has encontrado partido? Eso me sorprende  
-Quieres fastidiarme con mi soltería?  
-Un poco - rio él - ten en cuenta que aun tengo mi vieja vena de cargarles la mano  
-Eso noto - ella sonrio - me alegro que aun este eso dentro de tí  
-Eso supongo es un halago.  
-No querido Eriol...es la verdad.  
El chico sonrio mientras ladeaba la cabeza.  
-Aquí es la parte donde me levanto, te beso y nos vamos a tu cama a hacer el amor no?  
Tomoyo solto una risa estridente.  
-Tu imaginación es enorme...supongo que no lo has hecho en años verdad?  
-En realidad no...como tu...comprenderás.  
Tomoyo puso una cara de molestia falsa. Eriol sonrio como si nada.  
-Me alegro encontrar alguien con quien bromear de esta manera - comento - generalmente Sakura se apenaba.  
-Era una broma? Cachis...yo esperaba que me besarás ahora.  
-No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir...  
-Me estas retando? - ella hizo un intento de levantarse. Eriol nego con la cabeza.  
-Calma pequeña pervertida, no tengo esas intenciones...no aun.  
-Deja de hablar así de mi, siento que te burlas.  
-No me burlo, es un cumplido.  
-Gracioso - Tomoyo se levanto con su taza en mano dirigiendose a un estereo - quieres que ponga algo de música?  
Eriol asintio. Una música ligera inundo el ambiente, pero luego se escucharon unos tambores muy característicos. Tomoyo se sonrojo bajando rapidamente el volumen.  
-Eso es Starwars?  
-Perdona - ella rio nerviosa - pero compre el CD hace unos días y lo puse...  
-Supongo fuiste al famoso estreno  
-Erh - ella se sonrojo - en realidad estaba formada con los locos vestidos...  
-Y supongo que tu vestida como uno para que no te reconocieran?  
Tomoyo se mordio el labio inferior. Eriol solto una carcajada.  
-Venga, porque si siendo rica no pediste una copia particular, seguro que aun tienes tu cine no?  
-Sí, pero no es lo mismo al ambiente...  
-Eso entiendo...yo aun no la veo.  
-Ya veo...te la recomiendo, es muy buena.  
-Si es así, la vere - Eriol sonrio y se levanto - bueno, creo que es hora de irme  
-Irte?  
-Sí, solo vine a tomar algo de té...  
-Oh no, ya es muy tarde, aparte mañana puedes irte a primera hora  
-Ah...ya veo - Eriol dejo la taza de té sobre la mesita - entonces lo de ir a la cama va en serio?  
-Si logro retenerte aquí - ella le miro - con gusto.  
Eriol se sorprendio de la franqueza de la chica. Realmente se veía preocupada por el.  
-Vale, no quiero abusar de vos solo por eso...sería poco caballeroso - comento Eriol de manera exagerada. Tomoyo sonrio.  
-Te quedas?  
-Sí, pero no quiero que me preguntes por nada más - murmuro seriamente. Tomoyo asintio y señalo la habitación  
-Donde viniste es donde dormirás...espero te agrade.  
-Gracias...entonces la invitación a tu cama queda descartada?  
Tomoyo sonrio y se acerco a él agitandole el cabello  
-No...pero tampoco pidas demasiado...que descanses.  
Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y desaparecio tras la cocina. Eriol suspiro y nego con la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras rumbo al cuarto...

Eriol, vestido con un pijama azul que le había dado Tomoyo, miraba através del vitral de la habitación. Afuera la nieve había comenzado a formar una delgada capa en las calles. Se toco disimuladamente la cara, esta le dolía, especialmente alrededor de la boca. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía o se carcajeaba, que ahora le dolía. Igualmente, sintio una calidez recorrerle el cuerpo. Se sentía feliz...  
-Que debo hacer? - se pregunto tocando la ventana. Se había prometido a estar solo...era lo que necesitaba para sacar el dolor, la jactancia, la soberbia que había tenido hace años...y que le habían orillado a donde estaba ahora.  
Sin embargo, Tomoyo le había dicho que extrañaba esa vieja manera de ser suya.  
-Como puede moverme tanto los comentarios de ella? - se pregunto mientras se volvía hacia la cama. Su mochila yacía a un lado con parte de la ropa ya guardada en el interior. Si algo estaba seguro, es que aun no era el momento para contar su pasado...

Tomoyo parpadeo confundida y vio como la luz se filtraba por su ventana. Se levanto con pereza y suspiro. Había pasado un par de horas la noche anterior tratando de dormirse, pero la mirada y los comentarios de Eriol la habían dejado demasiado despierta...y excitada. Se rio de sí misma al esperar que Eriol apareciera por la puerta y realmente hicieran el amor. ¿Acaso eso no pasaba en las películas?  
-Él tiene razón. Soy una pervertida - sonrio mientras se levantaba. Entonces se detuvo de golpe. ¿No dijo el que se marcharía en la mañana?  
Casí cayendose y con solo una bata encima, salio corriendo rumbo a la habitación de huespedes. Durante el trayecto, casí choca con una de sus mucamas.  
-Lo siento Sally - mascullo Tomoyo. La joven se froto el trasero adolorida.  
-No se preocupe señorita Daidoji...a propósito, el joven Hiragisawa le dejo esto - le tendio una hoja doblada.  
-Que! Ya se fue?  
-Sí...salio de la habitación temprano - ella sonrio - pense que...  
-Sally, no pienses cosas! - Tomoyo estaba alterada mientras abría la carta. Adentro solo había un "gracias". ¿Tanto para un gracias?  
-Supongo debí detenerlo no? - pregunto la chica. Tomoyo se dejo caer de rodillas mientras apretaba el papel...

Eriol miro los destinos en la pantalla electrónica. El tren a Kyoto salía en 20 minutos. Se volvio hacia las taquillas, pero se detuvo enfrente de la salida. Apenas ayer iba a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, una jovencita lo había detenido. Ya antes había pasado esto, pero ahora porque sentía una enorme desazón, como si algo no estuviera completo.  
-Tomoyo - murmuro, sin embargo se volvio hacia las taquillas mientras sacaba su cartera...

Tomoyo miraba con cierto hastío los informes que llegaban a su laptop, pero termino por cerrarla. Se sentía fastidiada, molesta, ultrajada.  
-Mi madre tiene razón, todos los hombres son unos idiotas - murmuro mientras lanzaba una bola de papel hacia el canasto de la basura, fallando. Era sabado en la tarde y ni un alma estaba en el edificio, solo los vigilantes, que inclusive veían un partido de la liga japonesa, entre los Marinos de Yokohama y el S-Pulse de Shimizu.  
-Idiota - mascullo mientras subía los pies al escritorio, pero en cierta manera el había cumplido su palabra. Se había quedado una noche, acaso esperaba que el se quedara...por ella? Claro que no, pero la noche anterior había sido diferente. No monotona, aburrida o apática como otras...  
-Quizás si deba conseguirme un novio... - murmuro mientras bajaba los pies - aunque sea para pasar una noche...  
Tomoyo suspiro. Era mejor volver a casa...tal vez vería unos videos de Sakura cuando era Card Captor, como antes. Eso la calmaría momentaneamente hasta que pudiera dormir...

Nuevamente por el mismo trayecto, penso Tomoyo. El pase por el parque pinguino, por la avenida Tomoeda. Sin embargo, a lo lejos vio el piano bar de la noche anterior. Las luces ya estaban encendidas, pero noto con extrañeza como la gente comenzaba a entrar en tropel.  
-Supongo que porque es sabado...mas gente sale - penso. Sin embargo, un extraño presentimiento la asalto, así que no tardo en dirigirse hacia el establecimiento...

Tan pronto abrio la puerta, el sonido de los comensales la aturdio. Había mucha más gente que anoche, era seguro y aparte a una hora muy desacostumbrada. El gerente que había contratado a Eriol la noche anterior se acerco con gesto amable.  
-Señorita, tendrá que esperar, es que hoy tenemos la casa llena.  
-Eso veo, a que se debe? Acaso los Marinos ganaron la liga?  
-No, no...ya quisieramos...solo que tenemos una nueva atracción y se ha vuelto popular.  
-Antes de que Tomoyo dijera algo más, la inconfundible voz de alguien al micrófono la paralizo.  
-Amigos, quisiera dedicar esta canción a dos amigos que estan por casarse...ellos aun no saben que estoy aquí, pero se las dedico.  
Las risas estallaron en el bar mientras Eriol dejaba el micrófono y se volvía hacia el piano...

_So you're leaving in the morning on the early train  
I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say goodbye  
Got your ticket  
Got your suitcase  
Got your leaving smile  
I could say that's the way it goes  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
That I was lying_

Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?

We took a taxi to the station, not a word was said  
And I saw you walk across the road  
For maybe the last time I don't know  
Feeling humble  
I heard a rumble  
On the railway track  
And when I hear that whistle blow  
I'll walk away and you won't know  
That I'll be crying

Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?

Even try ……I'll always be here by your side  
Why, why, why ……I never wanted to say goodbye  
Why even try ….I'm always here if you change, change your mind

So you 're leaving in the morning on the early train  
I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say goodbye  
But that would be lying

Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I even try?

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Eriol se volvio y dio una ligera reverencia. Sin embargo, noto como una figura le miraba con una mezcla de desconcierto y furia desde atrás. No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.  
-Buenos amigos, tendremos un receso, mientras nuestra mesa esta al 2 x 1, así que aprovechen.  
Eriol se abrio paso entre las mesas y la gente, hasta llegar a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, tuvo que dar un paso atrás cuando vio como la chica casí le saltaba al cuello.  
-Eres un imbecil, patán, idiota!  
-Oye, oye...que te pasa? Pense te alegrarías que me quedara  
-Pues no, puedes irte largando ahora mismo de aquí!  
-Quien te entiende primero quieres que me quede y luego que no  
Pero Tomoyo le dio unos golpes en el pecho levemente mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.  
-Tonto...  
-Vale...no llores, no me gusta ver llorar a una chica.  
Ella asintio y luego le miro, secandose las lágrimas.  
-Esta es la parte donde nos besamos no?  
-Jajaja, claro... - Eriol sonrio - si fueramos otra cosa.  
Tomoyo rio tambien y le palmeo la cara.  
-Por cuanto te vas a quedar?  
-No lo sé, supongo hasta que este sentimiento desparezca.  
-Cual sentimiento?  
Pero Eriol no contesto  
-Mi descanso esta por acabar, te quedas?  
-Claro - ella titubeo - y luego volveremos a mi casa  
-Espero no para ciertas cosas, sabes que termino cansado luego de tocar el piano  
-Excusas...pareces mujer con dolor de cabeza.  
Eriol sonrio mientras se volvía hacia el piano. Tomoyo tomo asiento mientras pedía un par de rondas. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga...pero bastante divertida...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Hacía tiempo que no me divertía haciendo un fic romántico como con este. Me había quedado "estancado" y mi último de este tipo había sido Love Wars (con el que he tenido un terrible bloqueo), así que mejor me centre en algo de suspenso y acción como Fanfic Wars. Sin embargo, luego de leer algunos fics decidí retomar una trama romántica y darle un aspecto más moderno y maduros (lo cual se nota en los comentarios algo subidos de tono que tienen los protagonistas), ya que precisamente ambos son ya adultos jovenes y el sexo es parte de la vida rutinaria, por así decirlo. El título de este fanfic, esta inspirado en la habilidad que tiene Eriol al tocar el piano, así que busque una canción que me agradara y que tuviera un buen "solo" de piano (me encanta este instrumento), así que le puse "clocks", esa excelente rola de Coldplay (y que Eriol canta e interpreta). También esta una viejita de The Outfield "All my love" y "I can´t stop loving you" del genio Phil Collins. Este fanfic pretende ser una especie de song fic, así que es recomendable leerlo con las canciones descritas, se daran una idea de como influencia en la trama.  
Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo...


	2. Chapter 2

Card Captor Sakura fanfic  
"CLOCKS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de las CLAMP, así que nada de demandas.

Capítulo 2: At the Beggining (Al principio)

La música llenaba el bar de manera sentimental mientras Eriol se movía como un auténtico maestro. Sus manos iban y venían por el instrumento. Las chicas suspiraban al verlo y cuchicheaban en voz baja. Tomoyo sonrio y solo nego con la cabeza. No sabían que venía en camino.  
Entonces como un Beethoven atormentado, comenzo a casí aporrear el piano como si fuera la sinfonía del minuto, mientras cambiaba rapidamente a un teclado electrónico que tenía a lado. Los chicos que tomaban cerveza y se habían aburrido con la interpretación, casí brincaron.  
-Eso no es megaman?  
-Sí, es parte del stage de inicio del megaman 2 - comento uno.  
-Ah, tendrás ese juego? Es una reliquia, pero me encanta!  
-Lo tengo en emulador de computadora si te interesa.  
De repente, el tema central fue la historia de megaman y sus secuelas. Las chicas y parejas se quedaron atontadas un momento para luego mirar con cierta molestia al pianista. Este parecio adivinar sus pensamientos y solo sonrio enormemente al público.  
-Eres un tramposo... - penso Tomoyo aguantandose la risa...

-Eres malo - comento Tomoyo mientras Eriol guardaba el teclado en el portaequipaje del coche - mira que hacerles eso a las pobres mujeres.  
-Un hombre siempre será un niño - Eriol cerro el porta de un golpe - que esperabas? Ese juego era estupendo!  
Tomoyo entorno los ojos y miro hacia atrás. Varias chicas cuchicheaban en voz baja mientras miraban a la pareja, pero más en especial a ella.  
-Esas arpías han estado siguiendote desde que saliste del bar.  
Eriol se asomo y saludo con un gesto a dos de ellas. Ambas jovenes dieron chillidos de alegría  
-Parecen colegialas - mascullo Tomoyo molesta. Eriol la miro.  
-Celosa?  
-No... - le miro seriamente - solamente que no han parado de hablar de mí  
-Vaya...cosas de chicas...  
-Sí, creen que soy tu novia y una bruja, por no decir otras cosas.  
-Lo que hace el encanto - sonrio Eriol.  
-Ja, que ego de tu parte.  
El chico se encogio de hombros mientras abría la portezuela.  
-Digo la verdad, no la aumento.  
-Sabes, cuando eres un hombre, eres bastante impertinente, por no decir idiota.  
-Me declaro culpable - Eriol señalo su pecho. Tomoyo no pudo contener una risita.  
-Vamonos idiota...

Tomoyo penso que el encanto y atractivo de Eriol se había acabado, pero cuando vio que sus mucamas casí le daban de comer en la boca durante la cena, fue el colmo de los colmos  
-A ver chicas, dejense de tantos jaleos! Es muy noche  
-Pero señorita - comento Sally - el joven Eriol es un invitado..muy especial, debemos hacer que se sienta como en casa.  
-Sí, sí...se retiran o contratare a hombres para que hagan su trabajo  
En un dos por tres, las chicas se esfumaron. Eriol solto una carcajada.  
-No te burles...argh! Como le haces?  
-Siendo serio y encantador...no hay mujer que lo resista.  
-Y yo que? Acaso soy una puerta?  
-Pero querida, hasta tu me pediste quedarme  
-Pues ahora me voy arrepintiendo...no sabía que tu ego fuera tan enorme!  
Eriol sonrio al notar como Tomoyo se había levantado y llevado las manos a las caderas en un gesto de molestia. Eso significaba que mejor se modulaba o si tendría problemas.  
-Vale, prometo portarme ya bien..pero el encanto no se puede disimular.  
-Lo ves? Allí esta otra vez  
-No puedo evitarlo, me sale por lo natural...  
Tomoyo iba a decir algo, pero noto las palabras del chico. Eso era cierto. Desde que había llegado, su cara triste y sus ojos antes opacos, ahora tenían un brillo distinto y aparte no podía negar que se divertía con su forma de ser. Inclusive, en el trabajo le habían comentado que si había conseguido un novio, ya que su humor había cambiado radicalmente.  
-Tal vez no un novio - penso - pero si un amigo increíble.  
Ahora Eriol se había quedado a vivir con Tomoyo, pero claro, pagando una renta simbólica luego de que ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre el vivir allí o en un departamento de mala muerte. Eriol tuvo que ceder cuando Tomoyo lo amenazo con amarrarlo y lanzarlo por un puente. El chico había querido decir que hubiera preferido el amarre a la cama, pero el gesto de Tomoyo en ese momento no iba para esas cosas.  
-Y cuando vamos a ver a Sakura? - pregunto Tomoyo de repente. Eriol la miro y luego sonrio.  
-Es cierto, no he ido con ellos en estos días...que tal mañana?  
-Me parece perfecto...aparte quiero llevarte a comprar la tela para tu traje  
-Mi traje? Que insinuas?  
-Claro, no pensarás faltar a la boda. Seguro Sakura te extendera una invitación  
-Pero...  
-Vamos, ahora no te hagas el ermitaño...aparte iremos juntos.  
-Juntos? Quien decidio eso?  
-Yo? Algún problema?  
-Vaaale, aunque me hubiera gustado ir con alguien más...  
Tomoyo sintio algo ambivalente. No sabía si el chico lo había dicho en broma o en serio, pero al fin al cabo se había sentido un tanto herida. Eriol parecio notarlo y palmeo una de sus manos con la suya.  
-Calma, no lo tomes tan a pecho...lo digo porque si vas a estar mandando como ahora...  
-Eh, que esperabas? Eres un irresponsable - Tomoyo se ruborizo tratando de parecer que había captado el chiste - aunque igual puedo cambiar de idea e ir con alguien más  
-Ohhh...me amenazas?  
Ella rio divertida olvidando el asunto.  
-No, pero temo terminemos en la cama luego de ir a la boda, sabes que me pongo muy susceptible con ella, esperando a mi príncipe azul  
-Ya te lo dije, no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir  
-Siempre cumplo mis promesas - le dijo Tomoyo con aire amenazador. Eriol ahora rio pero aguantandose la risa, asintio lo más serio que podía. Entonces noto el dedo meñique de su amiga.  
-Si te la pasas bien en la boda conmigo, te acostarás conmigo!  
-Tomoyo, no seas pervertida, esas promesas las hacen los niños...  
-Prometelo...dijiste ser un niño aun  
-Ok, ok...iba a decir algo obsceno, pero - el chico extendio su pulgar y estrecho el de su amiga - como estas de humor, no se si me mates.  
-No te preocupes, no te mataría...no mucho.  
-Ah, nada de dobles sentidos...mejor me voy a la cama antes de que aparezca doña pervertida... - Eriol se levanto - buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches - sonrio la chica mientras veía como el chico subía las escaleras. Termino por recargarse en el sofá y entonces parpadeo.  
-Dios - penso - que he hecho!

Eriol abrio la cortina de la habitación mientras miraba por el balcón. Una brisa fría golpeo su cara mientras se recargaba en la baranda.  
Hacía tiempo que no sentía tan tranquilo...tan relajado...desde que estaba con Kaho.  
-Kaho - murmuro mientras se recargaba en la misma baranda.  
-Supongo que aun la extrañas.  
Eriol dio un brinco y noto como una figura estaba a su lado, flotando.  
-Yue?  
Uno de los mejores protectores de Sakura asintio.  
-Clow, veo que no has usado tus poderes en años y por eso te sorprendí  
-Muy gracioso Yue - le miro con seriedad. El ángel le miro.  
-Detecte tu presencia y vine a corroborarlo.  
-Como ves, estoy perfectamente  
-La señorita Mizuki ya no esta en este mundo verdad? - comento Yue a bocajarro. Eriol no dijo nada, simplemente se volvio hacia el cielo. Yue asintio  
-Supongo también lo perdíste todo por salvarla.  
-Más de lo crees...  
-Clow, tu mismo me habías dicho que la vida debe seguir. No podemos detenerla, aun cuando seamos muy poderosos.  
-Jamás escuches a un predicador. Son los que menos saben de la vida.  
-Entiendo... - Yue se descruzo de brazos - te dejare solo, pero no olvides que ahora tienes a alguien quien cuidar.  
-Como?  
Yue se alejo flotando. Eriol parpadeo confuso. Entonces escucho unos toques a la puerta.  
-Eriol, estas bien?  
-Sí Tomoyo, perfectamente. Estoy por meterme en la cama.  
Tomoyo del otro lado asintio. Había escuchado unos ruidos y penso que el chico se estaba fugando.  
-Que tonta te has vuelto - se dijo para sí misma. Pero en el fondo no quería que Eriol se fuera...no al menos sin saber que había sucedido. Sabía que la herida aun dolía y que él terminaría contando lo que había pasado...aunque no sabía cuando.  
-Buenas noches - se escucho trás la puerta.  
-Buenas noches - contesto Tomoyo mientras se alejaba. Sin embargo, no dio dos pasos cuando escucho una voz "gritar" enmedio de la noche.

_¡Stray!_

Generalmente la joven habría brincando, pero sabía quien había dado dicho esa frase a mitad de la noche. A veces Eriol canturreaba antes de dormir con su teclado en mano. Esta vez no parecía la excepción...

_In the cold breeze that I walk along  
The memories of generations burn within me  
Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow  
I live and die, proud of my people gaining_

_I'm here standing at the edge  
Starin up at where the moon should be_

_Stray!  
No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Until I fall.._

_Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!_

_In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears  
Or opened up to anyone including myself  
I would like to find a way to open to you  
Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to_

_I'm here waiting on the edge  
Would I be alright showing myself to you?  
It's always been so hard to do.. _

_Stray!  
No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Until I fall... _

_Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray! _

_Is there a place left there for me  
Somewhere that I belong  
Or will I always live this way... ?  
Always stray _

_No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Cause all things fall _

_Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!_

-Otra vez esa canción - suspiro Tomoyo. No hubiera permitido a Eriol ver ese canal de anime por el cable, pero había sido demasiado tarde. El "opening" de una serie lo habia literalmente traumado y ahora cantaba esa letra cada vez que podía.  
Tomoyo se sintio deprimida. Pese a la alegría que el mostraba en los últimos días, aun ello no parecía completo. Faltaba aun su pasado.  
-Que puedo hacer... - abrio la puerta de su habitación. Se dirigio al armario, cuando noto la presencia de un peluche encima del tocador.  
-Otra vez Sally moviendo las cosas como... - parpadeo un momento mientras miraba el osito. Una sonrisa encantada dibujo su rostro.  
-Lo tengo - se dirigio hacia el teléfono - espero aun este despierta...

_Yo era el portero del edificio 32  
Tu eras la burguesa, la princesa del penthouse, así lo quiso Dios  
Te saludaba con mi cara de asustado  
Mientras le pedía a Dios que se tapara el excusado  
Para ir a echarte un vistazo  
O que te mandara al supermercado  
Para ayudarte a cargar lo del mandado  
Fui testigo mudo de tus fiestas y aventuras  
Te conocí dos doctores, un maestro y hasta un cura.  
Y un día viendo en la rendija  
Ví como te merendabas al del seis  
Mientras su mujer mojaba el negglige  
Estas acabando con el edificio chica del penthouse y con toda la ciudad  
Estas acabando con el edificio chica del penthouse y porque conmigo porque no!  
Y conmigo porque no  
estas acabando con el edificio chica del penthouse y con toda la ciudad  
Estas acabando con el edificio chica del penthouse y conmigo porque no  
¡Uoohhh!_

Eriol recibio una generosa cantidad de aplausos.  
-Bien amigos, espero su novia o alguien conocida no este en esta situación - bromeo. Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Entonces noto como Tomoyo entraba al bar - bueno, mi receso ha llegado...vuelvo con ustedes en unos 20 minutos.  
El chico se acerco a la joven mientras los comensales platicaban en voz alta.  
-Espero no estar desvelandote cada noche, tienes mucho trabajo.  
-Na, me quita el estrés - sonrio ella - te tengo una sorpresa.  
-Sorpresa? Nada puede sorprenderme...bueno, no en las últimas 24 horas.  
Tomoyo se movio y dejo el paso a dos personas. Una era una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, bastante hermosa, acompañada de un apuesto joven castaño de ojos oscuros.  
-Eriol! - Sakura grito - eres tu?  
Shaoran abrio los ojos sorprendido. Eriol volteo a ver a Tomoyo que le saco la lengua infantilmente.  
-Tu...  
-Je, creo que te vendría bien más público no? - le guiño el ojo. Eriol solo sonrio mientras abrazaba a Shaoran como un buen amigo y estrechaba las manos de Sakura.  
-Felicidades, supe que ya van a casarse.  
Ambos jovenes se sonrojaron y asintieron. Tomoyo y Eriol soltaron una larga carcajada. No cabía duda de que siempre serían los mismos...  
-Venga, los invito a tomar algo - les guiño Eriol

-Así que has estado viajando desde hace unos años? - Sakura estaba sorprendida. Eriol asintio  
-Sí, decidí dejarlo todo y volver a las raíces por así decirlo  
-Y tu fortuna?  
-La deje en un fideicomiso. Ahora me imagino debe haberse pérdido o ganado millones, no se.  
-Eso quiere decir que puedes ser rico y no lo sabes? - Tomoyo le dio un golpe en el hombro. Eriol se encogio de hombros.  
-Oye, si supiera, no estaría aquí  
-Buen punto - sonrio Shaoran - vendrás a nuestra boda?  
-Claro, si la pareja me extiende una invitación  
Sakura y Shaoran se sonrieron. La primera metio la mano en su bolso y saco una invitación de color azulada. Eriol parpadeo.  
-La tenían ya lista?  
-Siempre supimos que estarías aquí para esto... - exclamo el joven. Eriol la tomo y sonrio agradecido.  
-Venga, no sigan o lo harán llorar - Tomoyo levanto su copa - un brindis!  
-Sí, un brindis! - los 3 restantes levantaron sus copas - salud!  
-Que lástima, a Kero le hubiera gustado estar aquí - suspiro Sakura - pero se quedo jugando videojuegos. A propósito, no vino Spy o Naruku contigo?  
Eriol se paro en seco. Tomoyo ahogo una exclamación. Ellos no sabían nada sobre el pasado de Eriol.  
-Sí, habría sido divertido ver pelear a ambos bichos - sonrio Shaoran - y también ver a Kaho. Que paso con ella?  
Eriol no contesto, simplemente se quedo mirando a la nada por unos momentos.  
-Eriol? - Tomoyo hablo. El chico parpadeo unos momentos y nego con la cabeza.  
-Ah...ellos..estan bien...saben, tengo que volver al piano  
-Pero tu descanso...  
-Estoy bien Tomoyo - Eriol miro con frialdad a la chica. Tomoyo asintio y solo vio como el chico se marchaba hacia el piano con los hombros ligeramente caídos.  
-Sucede algo? - pregunto Shaoran - dije algo que no debía?  
-No, no - Tomoyo lo tranquilizo - solo que esta algo cansado...aparte las cosas con Kaho no han ido bien.  
-Ah que lástima, pense que eran el uno para el otro - comento Sakura.  
-Amigos, esta noche es especial. Dos de mis mejore amigos estan aquí y van a casarse...Sakura Kinomoto y Li Shaoran...  
Una serie de aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Ambos jovenes asintieron apenados.  
-Ahora, les dedico una canción muy especial. Jamás olviden esto para su vida futura...

_Llename la vida, dame tranquilidad  
Calma temporal, que hay en mi piel  
Dame primaveras, para disfrutar  
Días que se van, no han de volver  
Puede ser que la voz de tu paz  
Y el amor...me ayuden a cambiar y me hagan ser mejor  
Perdona mis manias, no doy para más  
No se aparentar, soy como soy  
Ángel de la guarda, ven y salvame  
Salvame del mal, ayudame_

_Puede ser que la voz, de tu paz  
Y el amor...hoy me ayuden a cambiar  
Y me hagan ser mejor_

_Siempre en la vida oportunidad  
Para amar mejor, no hay que amar de más  
Muchos han caído de tanto dar, y de tanto amar_

_Llename la vida, dame tranquilidad  
Calma temporal, que hay en mi piel  
Dame primaveras, para disfrutar  
Días que se van, no han de volver  
Puede ser que la voz de tu paz  
Y el amor...me ayuden a cambiar y me hagan ser mejor_

Los aplausos fueron bastante generosos. Sin embargo, Tomoyo noto como Eriol en la última nota, se había inclinado demasiado sobre el piano...y aun más, una lágrima parecía cursar por su mejilla.

-Gracias por todo - Shaoran se despidio de la pareja mientras subían al coche.  
-Eriol, te esperamos... - Sakura sonrio agradecida - gracias por la canción  
-De nada, espero mis cartas esten seguras  
-Ya no son tus cartas - le guiño el ojo Sakura mientras subía al coche. Al instante, arranco y se alejo del lugar. Tomoyo miro a Eriol que sonreía, pero tan pronto se perdio de vista el auto, solto un suspiro.  
-Nos vamos?  
-Sí, pero antes quisiera pasar al parque pinguino...quiero tomar un poco de aire.  
-Siento no acompañarte, pero me siento cansado.  
Tomoyo fruncio el entrecejo.  
-Eriol, es muy noche...se supone debes acompañarme.  
-No estoy de humor, si quieres ir, ve...  
-Oye, que te pasa? Ese no eres tu  
-Mira Tomoyo, estoy fastidiado, así que dejame en paz!  
-Tus amigos vinieron a verte y tu fastidiado? Que bonito no?  
Eriol miro a Tomoyo y simplemente se dio la vuelta moviendo las manos como dandose por vencido.  
-Esta bien, te acompañare al maldito parque  
Tomoyo apreto los dientes y se acerco casí hasta caerle encima.  
-No maldigas...no me gusta...no te queda  
-Mira, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, esta bien?  
-Bien, si eso te parece! - Tomoyo casí le golpeo con el bolso - puedes irte largando!  
-Bieeen! Eso me parece perfecto! - Eriol se dio la vuelta - me regreso a la casa caminando y me voy de Tomoeda!  
-Genial, así no tendre que soportar tus estupidos arrebatos depresivos sobre tu pasado!  
Eriol estaba furioso, pero Tomoyo estaba en las mismas.  
-No permito que hables así de mi pasado  
-Ni tampoco permito que me grites!  
-Tu eres la que esta gritando!  
Ambos respiraban con tal rapidez que el vapor salía de sus bocas. Tomoyo opto entonces por darse la vuelta.  
-A donde vas?  
-Al parque pinguino!  
-Pero es muy tarde!  
-A tí que te importa? Tu mismo me rechazaste así que no te necesito.  
-Rayos! Tomoyo no quiero tener que cuidarte  
-No tienes que cuidarme! Se hacerlo por mi misma - comenzo a cruzar la calle.  
-Tomoyo! Con un maldito demonio! Te pueden atropellar!  
-Deja de maldecir! - la chica se detuvo a mitad de la calle - a esta hora no pasa nadie!  
Eriol suspiro desesperado y furioso, pero entonces noto a lo lejos una luz que se acercaba.  
-Tomoyo...  
-Que! Ahora no vas a... - la chica iba a gritar cuando Eriol la jalo fuertemente, haciendola a un lado. Al instante, una motocicleta paso rauda sin ni siquiera avisar.  
-Que...que fue eso? - tartamudeo la chica asustada. Eriol suspiro.  
-Te lo dije Kaho, te dije que no lo hicieras...  
Tomoyo volteo a ver al chico.  
-Me dijiste Kaho...  
-No, no lo hice.  
-Sí...lo escuche perfectamente.  
Eriol miro a la joven y cerro los ojos.  
-Vamos, te acompaño al parque.  
Tomoyo penso en contestarle algo hiriente, pero simplemente asintio. El susto la había vuelto a centrarse...además, ahora parecía que Eriol quería hablar...

La pareja caminaba cerca de la baranda que separaba el parque del lago pinguino. Finalmente, ambos tomaron asiento en una banca cercana.  
-Perdona haberte gritado y portado tan grosero - musito el joven. Tomoyo nego.  
-Tambien perdoname...es que cuando dijiste eso, te desconocí...  
Eriol asintio y coloco sus manos frente a sí, uniendolas como si rezara por algo. Dejo caer la cabeza sobre ellas...  
-Recuerdas esa canción que le dedique a Sakura y Syaoran?  
Tomoyo asintio. Eriol suspiro.  
-Siempre se puede amar mejor  
-Ya lo creo - el chico sonrio levemente y miro a Tomoyo. Entonces sorpresivamente tomo su mano y la apreto levemente. Tomoyo parpadeo sorprendida y solo supo contestar el gesto con un apretón igual...  
-Hace 8 años pensaba casarme con Kaho - comenzo Eriol. Tomoyo abrio los ojos - ya era mayor de edad y la inconveniencia de nuestras edades ya había pasado. Era el tiempo, el momento. Habíamos sido felices los primeros años. Sin embargo, jamás conte que Kaho era humana en todo el sentido de la palabra...ella enfermo.  
Tomoyo solo contesto con un asentimiento. Eriol le sonrio y suspiro.  
-Fuimos con varios doctores. Se le había desarrollado un tumor...cáncer..en los ovarios...desgraciadamente era uno muy maligno. Tomamos el tratamiento médico, leí, aprendí...por eso sabía que hacer cuando fue el paro cardíaco. Trate de saber tanto como para ayudarla, pero no funciono. El tumor se expandio rápidamente y unos meses después, Kaho estaba en el hospital, muy debilitada. No sabía que hacer...estaba desesperado...  
-Y que sucedio?  
Eriol apreto aun más la mano de su amiga. Ella quiso acercarse, pero no parecía lo más correcto.  
-Trate de usar mi magia. Se que estaba prohibido interferir con el proceso de la vida, yo mismo me había puesto esta regla. Pero estaba sin control, no quería perderla. No quería que se fuera de mi lado. Primero intente con mi magia, pero no funciono...luego comence a leer, a intentar nuevas cosas, pero tampoco. Algo me vencía cuando lo intentaba...finalmente, llegue a un extremo de sacrificarlo todo.  
-Tiene que ver con Spinnel y Ruby Moon?  
-Sí. Ellos habían visto todo mi trance, así que rapidamente se ofrecieron. Era un conjuro similar al que Sakura uso para derrotar a mi magia.  
Tomoyo se reclino desconcertada. Sakura le había contado que para vencer la noche de Clow, había usado la magia de Yue y Kerberus fusionandose con su báculo...  
-Así es Tomoyo - Eriol levanto la mirada. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos - ellos se fusionaron en mí y usaron todo su poder... sin embargo, no funciono. Ellos...se fueron...  
-Dios mio - Tomoyo se tapo la boca. Eriol apreto los puños. Su mirada antes melancolica comenzo a mostrar una furia inmensa.  
-Esa misma noche, Kaho comenzo a agonizar. Estaba desesperado...la lleve al hospital. Los médicos...trataron de mantenerla...fallecio justo cuando el sol salía...yo tomaba su mano - Eriol miro su mano y la de Tomoyo unidas - yo sostuve su mano cuando murio!  
Tomoyo asintio tratando de calmarlo, pero Eriol parecía fuera de sí.  
-Yo la sostuve y no pude hacer nada! Lo dí todo, todo!  
-Eriol...  
-Lo perdí todo por ella. Se lo entregue, para que ella siguiera conmigo y se fue...aun así se fue!  
Eriol se solto de repente y se levanto mientras trataba de contenerse. Tomoyo tambien se levanto.  
-Eriol, calmate...tienes que llorar  
-Ya he llorado lo suficiente, pero aun no logro sacar este dolor, este remordimiento! - el chico estaba a punto de estallar - no puedo! Estoy harto de sentir esta desesperación, esta soledad!  
-Eriol, no estas solo!  
-Lo estoy con un demonio! - maldijo. Entonces una bofetada lo paro en seco. Tomoyo estaba con la mano extendida y mirandole con molestia.  
-No estas solo con un maldito demonio Eriol Hiragisawa!  
Eriol se quedo de una pieza mientras se tocaba la cara. Tomoyo reacciono.  
-Diablos - penso - no debí hacer eso, tal vez...  
Sin embargo, una sonrisa emergio de los labios del chico.  
-Tu me dijiste que no maldijera...mira quien lo dice.  
-Es que...se que perdiste algo importante, pero no me gusta que maldigas, eres un imbecil!  
Entonces, para sorpresa de ella, Eriol sonrio y abrazo a Tomoyo con fuerza.  
-E-Eriol...  
-Tomoyo... - dijo el y entonces la chica noto un leve sollozo que no tardo en convertirse en un llanto prolongado y desgarrador. Tomoyo al principio no sabía que hacer, pero luego de un rato, abrazo al chico y comenzo a palmear su espalda, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su cabello.  
-Shhh...llora - le decía - llora, lo necesitas...  
Paso el tiempo y el llanto comenzo a menguar poco a poco. Tomoyo lo noto y entonces hizo que ambos se sentaran en la banca sin dejar de hablarle y abrazarlo.  
Finalmente, el llanto se detuvo con una serie de gemidos...  
-Porque se fue Tomoyo? - dijo de repente Eriol entre hipos. Tomoyo solo nego con la cabeza.  
-Así es la vida...  
-La vida es una mier...  
-Eriol...  
-Perdona - dijo con una mezcla de risa y sollozo - pero...  
-No eres alguien que maldiga. No quiero que te hagas como el resto de los chicos.  
Eriol solo asintio mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de ella. Tomoyo reacciono y sintio una calidez recorrerle el cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, Eriol le había dado unos cuantos besos en el cuello, haciendo que ella parpadeara y suspirara.  
-Que haces?  
El no contesto y le dio un leve mordisco. Tomoyo suspiro de placer...  
-Eriol...  
-Notas como me aprovecho de la situación?  
De un empujón, la chica mando a un lado al joven que soltaba una carcajada. Su rostro estaba sucio por las lágrimas, pero una sonrisa enorme lo adornaba.  
-Eres un idiota aprovechado - le espeto Tomoyo toda sonrojada - pense que...  
-No bonita - sonrio el haciendo un gesto de inocencia - es que no pude resistirme...  
-Pense que...eres un... - Tomoyo alzo los puños - te detesto!  
-Me alegra me quieras tanto - el rio. Tomoyo iba a golpearlo, pero solo le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.  
-Me alegra estes mejor.  
-A mí me alegra estar mejor... - suspiro, pero casí como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima - crees que Kaho este bien alla arriba?  
-Eso creo...igual Spinnel y Ruby le hacen compañia.  
Eriol asintio. Entonces saco algo de su chaqueta. Tomoyo noto que era un cascabel.  
-Fue un regalo que le di a Kaho...era una especie de anillo de compromiso.  
-Es muy parecido al del juicio final.  
Eriol camino unos cuantos pasos. Se acerco a la barandilla que daba al lago. Simplemente lo dejo caer y el cascabel no tardo en hundirse...  
-Estas seguro? Terminaste de contar y...  
-Si pude contar lo que siento, es hora de tomar las decisiones correctas. Siempre adelante, no?  
-Creeme que si Anakin Skywalker hubiera hecho eso, no tendríamos episodios IV, V y VI  
-Tomoyo, no pudiste haber dicho algo mejor? Se supone eres mujer  
-Que? Tambien puedo ser práctica - sonrio ella. Eriol no tardo en corresponderle el mismo gesto...  
-Vamos a dormir...  
-A mi cama..?  
-Eh...aun es pronto para ello  
Tomoyo iba a reírse, pero noto el sonrojo en la cara de Eriol. Tal vez esta vez, hablaba en serio...  
-Venga campeón, ahora te mereces dormir al menos unas 12 horas.  
-Creo que dormire unos días...realmente lo necesito.  
-A propósito, es cierto que tienes dinero y no lo habías usado?  
-Que insinuas? Acaso te agradan los chicos con dinero?  
-Eriol..yo soy rica. Creo que eso pasa a segundo o tercer plano...  
-Cierto. Podrías comprarme un coche, lo necesito.  
Tomoyo solto una risa estridente. Eriol se hizo el ofendido.  
-Hablo en serio, así no tendría que esperar que me llevarás y aparte las mujeres no tendrían que malinterpretar.  
-Pues a mi eso me parece conveniente. Así te puedo vigilar.  
-Ahora tomarás el papel de novia celosa? - el se burlo - por favor.  
-Claro, acaso mi interpretación no es buenísima?  
Eriol solto una risilla.  
-No cabe duda de que con Kaho no me la pasaba así  
Eriol se detuvo al ver el gesto serio de Tomoyo.  
-Ah, lo siento...  
-No nos compares - le dijo seriamente - Kaho siempre sera Kaho...y yo siempre sere yo...entendido?  
-Dirás Kaho siempre fue Kaho.  
-Venga, no te deprimas otra vez - Tomoyo toqueteo la nariz de Eriol lentamente y le guiño un ojo. Eriol sonrio  
-No, ya me deprimí suficiente. Y bueno, que me puede ofrecer la grandiosa Tomoyo Daidoji?  
La chica penso un momento y luego sonrio ladeando la cabeza.  
-Aun no has visto Starwars verdad?  
-No me digas que...  
-Así es amigo. Preparate para ver lo mejor de mejor en películas  
-Dudo puedas hacerlo. Ya la quitaron de cartelera.  
-Oye, seguí tu consejo... - Tomoyo le miro traviesamente - conseguí una copia privada.  
-Oh..no me digas que...  
-Así es chico. Esta noche no dormirás.  
Antes de que Eriol dijera algo más, Tomoyo lo halaba hacia el coche mientras taradeaba el tema de la película.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Es extraño encontrar una fanática de Starwars hoy en día. No digo que no halla chicas así, pero no tanto como un chico. Quise agregarle ese detalle muy particular a Tomoyo, dado su afinidad por los trajes, porque no darle algo similar con algo como SW? (aparte quien se resiste a esta serie? jejeje).  
Este capítulo es algo más serio que el anterior, en especial por la confesión de Eriol. A veces es díficil dejar ir las cosas y huir de ellas, como lo hizo él es un buen método para no sentir dolor, pero solo por un tiempo. Uno tarde o temprano tiene que enfrentarlas y seguir adelante. Ya lo dijo Tomoyo: si Anakin hubiera hecho lo mismo, no tendríamos episodios IV, V y VI.  
Finalmente, las canciones de este capítulo fueron "historia de un portero" original de Ricardo Arjona (me encanta el banjo que suena de fondo) así "ser mejor", la versión en español de "better man" de Robbie Williams. La canción de enmedio es "Stray" de Steve Conte. Así es, el opening de Wolf´s Rain (la serie que Eriol había visto por el cable y efectivamente, pasan ahora por animax -). Se las recomiendo completa, es una gran pieza del compositor de también de la música de la Visión de Escaflowne: Yoko Kanno.  
Como dato peculiar, el temilla que interpreta Eriol al principio es precisamente de Megaman 2, el tema de inicio cuando nuestro héroe azulado ve a lo distante antes de comenzar la batalla. Soy un fan de la música electrónica, lastima que no pueda plasmarla directamente en el fic, pero los que han jugado este antiquisimo, sabrán a que me refiero.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.

Para los lectores de que olvidaste prendida: En realidad quería escribir hacía tiempo un fic de esta serie, y de esta pareja, pero apenas se me prendio el foco.

Megam: gracias, como dato anexo, el fic esta completo! Pero lo ire subiendo poco a poco.

Ximenix: en este capìtulo se ve el trauma de Eriol U...

Lady Esmeralda: gracias, gracias. Igual si este funciona, hare uno de Shaoran y Sakura proximamente.

zashi18: en realidad el inglès solo es necesario para las canciones, ahora también subí algunas en español

SOLANGe: Fic actualizado :P

Pily-chan: gracias por tus comentarios. Siempre he querido manejar a los personajes como adultos, ya que en etapa adolescente ya esta muy gastado, aparte de los comentarios son màs a tono con su edad.

2Miru: Si, Ryoga aparece en el fic, pero màs como una mención que como alguien real. Es un cameo de una de mis series favoritas.

Mara-chan: gracias también por tus comentarios, espero este capítulo te guste.

Yuzu: si, casi no hay escritores en la red, pero de los pocos, buenos :3.

Caro Belen: jejeje, gracias y no hay problema por tu comentario si soy chico, y si, realmente somos pocos en la red. Clocks es una de mis canciones favoritas (no solo de Coldplay, sino en general) y cuando la escuchaba, estaba leyendo un fic de Sakura. Así fue como nacio la idea. Aparte quise darles una trama más adulta, haciendo que progresaran en el tiempo (si los personajes fueran como en la serie original, se quedaría un poco atascado y sin chiste).

Princess Sheccid: Gracias por tus comentarios. Tambièn Eriol y Tomoyo son mi pareja favorita de esta serie, lástima que no terminaron juntos, pero para eso estan los fanfics.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y espero este capìtulo no los decepcione.


	3. Chapter 3

Card Captor Sakura fanfic  
"CLOCKS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de las CLAMP, así que nada de demandas.

Capítulo 3: Una emoción para siempre

Eriol se quito suavemente a Tomoyo de su hombro. La chica dormitaba desde hacía unos minutos mientras la pantalla del cine se mostraba en negro. La película había terminado hacia media hora, pero Tomoyo se la había pasado hablando de los detalles, desde la rápida muerte del Conde Dooku hasta la sorprendente aparición de Grievous. Según ella, le parecia algo muy sexy tener 4 brazos.  
-Estas loca, sabías? - Eriol la contemplo mientras la arropaba y la acomodaba en el asiento. Penso en llevarla a su cama, pero seguro se despertaría y se enojaría con él por interrumpir la velada. Sin embargo, el tambien se sentía cansado y eran más de las 5 de la mañana.  
Sin hacer ruido, se levanto y fue por algo de tomar antes de dormir.  
-Clow, veo que te sientes mejor - se escucho al momento de encender las luces de la cocina. Eriol no parecio sorprendido, simplemente se mantuvo de espaldas a Yue mientras se servía algo del refrigerador.  
-Sí, un poco mejor...que haces aquí Yue? Acaso te dio por ser un mirón  
-No, solo que sentí como tu presencia aumentaba. Eso es un indicador de que estas mejor.  
-En serio? - Eriol se miro. Era cierto, su poder parecía haber vuelto a surgir y también no se había sorprendido con la presencia de Yue.  
-Lentamente estas volviendo a ser Clow. Que sucedio?  
-Digamos que tuve un bloqueo...de varios años.  
-Fue por la señorita Kaho?  
Eriol sonrio. Si algo le agradaba de Yue era su sinceridad, un poco bruto al decir las cosas, pero era sincero.  
-Clow, tu mismo dijiste que la vida continuaba. Porque desobedeciste tu propio consejo?  
-Es distinto cuando se lo dices a alguien a sufrirlo en carne propia. Es decir, yo podía morir tranquilamente...pero la persona que amas...  
-Eso lo se - Yue se cruzo de brazos - por eso sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste.  
-Pero encontraste tu felicidad nuevamente. Tanto como Yue y Yukito.  
El ángel asintio. Eriol sonrio.  
-Y veo que tu también la volviste a encontrar Clow.  
La sonrisa de Eriol se borro. Al fondo se encontraba el teatro y Tomoyo aun dormitaba.  
-Sientes algo por ella, eso se nota.  
-Tan predecible soy?  
Yue asintio. Eriol contuvo una risa triste mientras tomaba asiento en la mesita de la cocina.  
-No tengas miedo Clow. Siempre hay segundas oportunidades...  
-Y si vuelvo a fracasar?  
-Creo que amar no significa hacerlo la primera vez. Eso es fácil...amar significa volver a hacerlo aun sabiendo que puedes perderlo todo.  
Eriol miro con sorpresa a su creación.  
-Desde cuando te salio la vena filosófica?  
-Tuve un buen maestro - Yue hizo una especie de sonrisa...bastante patética. Eriol nego con la cabeza.  
-Tomoyo me atrae. Es linda, inteligente, y bastante paciente...  
-Distinta a Kaho. Eso es lo bueno de la vida...tu mismo lo dijiste...Clow siempre Clow...  
-Y Sakura siempre será Sakura - rio Eriol. Esa misma frase le había dicho Tomoyo pero con ella. De repente volvio a sentir esa calidez, la misma cuando él había terminado de llorar en el hombro de Tomoyo.  
-Gracias Yue - murmuro el joven. Sin embargo, el ángel había desaparecido. Justo en ese momento, una figura con una cobija encima y los ojos enrojecidos aparecio.  
-E-Eriol...que haces aquí?  
-Eh..vine a tomar algo de agua - se levanto - Tomoyo, porque te levantaste?  
-Me desperte un momento - suspiro y bostezo - no te ví...me asuste...y...  
-Venga, que aun no pienso irme.  
-Te irás?  
-Claro que no bonita  
Tomoyo sonrio y bostezo nuevamente.  
-Me gusta me digás así...  
-Como? Bonita?  
Tomoyo asintio perezosamente mientras se subía la manta sobre un hombro descubierto. Eriol se acerco y la abrazo por un lado.  
-Te llevo a tu cuarto?  
-Sí, pero quedate hasta que me duerma.  
-Hmmm, no pensarás aprovecharte de mí, verdad?  
Tomoyo nego y le miro.  
-Prefiero que te quedes toda la vida aquí - dijo ya medio dormida. Eriol parpadeo sorprendido. Tomoyo sonrio y bostezo.  
-Cargame...me estoy cayendo.  
-Pense que no te gustaba que te cargara  
-Esto es una excepción...por favor.  
Eriol sujeto a la chica por la espalda y luego se inclino para levantarla por las piernas. Tomoyo sonrio y se acurruco.  
-Estas algo pesadita, sabias?  
-G..gracioso - murmuro la chica antes de volverse a dormir. Eriol solo nego con la cabeza y llevo a Tomoyo a su habitación. Tan pronto la arropo, se dirigio hacia la suya. Sin embargo, no había parado de reparar en las palabras de Tomoyo.

-Que te parece este Sakura? Se ve hermosísimo!  
Sakura le salio una gota de sudor mientras su amiga le salían estrellitas de los ojos y suspiraba sonrojada.  
-Eh...se ve bien, pero Tomoyo...¿¿¿Porque me hiciste 3 vestidos de boda?  
-No tenía mucho que hacer, además, estaba inspirada! - Tomoyo tomo otro vestido que a diferencia del otro que era moderno, pero con escote, era de una cola larga y muy tradicionalista.  
-Eso se nota - Sakura sonrio y luego hizo una cara pícara - supongo que es por Eriol no?  
Tomoyo al momento de dar un paso, tropezo con la cola del vestido y cayo de bruces.  
-Tomoyo! Estas bien? - Sakura se agacho rapidamente. Tomoyo se levanto lentamente y con la cara roja  
-Erh, sí, estoy bien... - sonrio a medias - eso dolio..hmmfrr  
-Creo que el impacto de Eriol es más grande lo que creí  
Cuando Tomoyo iba a levantarse, se sujeto de una silla de mala forma y volvio a caer de bruces. Sakura suspiro.  
-Creo que tienes un pequeño problema con el verdad?  
Al momento que Tomoyo iba a asirse, tomo el tercer vestido, que era gris aperlado que volvio a caer de porra. Sakura enarco una ceja.  
-Tomoyo...que te pasa?  
-Y tu crees? - Tomoyo se incorporo entre la maraña de vestidos. Sakura se quedo seria y luego estallo en carcajadas.  
-Te enamoraste de él?  
Tomoyo no contesto. Miro hacia atrás para ver que la silla estaba bien puesta y se sento lentamente. Luego comenzo a asentir freneticamente.  
-Wow! Eso es excelente!  
-Claro que no! - ella parecía desesperada - no es bueno!  
-Pero Tomoyo, de que hablas?  
-Eriol no va a quedarse...lo sé  
-Y donde fundamentas eso?  
Tomoyo suspiro e hizo una seña a Sakura para que se acercara.  
-Tengo que contarte algo, pero prometeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, menos a Shaoran  
-Tomoyo, que paso? Es algo relacionado con Eriol?  
La chica asintio y tomo aire. Conto lo que había sucedido con Kaho, lo que había pasado con Eriol posteriormente, que se dedico a viajar para olvidarse del pasado, de su identidad como mago Clow. Como había recorrido países caminando por estos años...y que lo había encontrado como un vagabundo en el piano bar donde cantaba. Al final del relato, Sakura tenía los ojos como platos mientras Tomoyo se mordía las uñas con insistencia.  
-Vaya, así que eso fue lo que paso.  
-Sakura! No es tiempo para sorprenderse! Se que fue un lindo detalle que Eriol me contará esto, pero eso significa que...  
-El puede irse en cualquier momento. Ahora que no tiene culpas, puede elegir su destino.  
-Sí... - suspiro la joven - no pense en eso sino hasta que me desperte esta mañana. No recuerdo como había llegado a mi recamara...supongo Eriol me cargo.  
-Vaya, que romántico. Es raro que permitas que alguien te cargue en brazos.  
Tomoyo asintio y se tapo la cara con las manos.  
-Y hoy fue cuando me dí cuenta de que me había enamorado de él  
-Es que no lo veías como un buen amigo?  
-Sakura, tu que vas a saber - le reprocho duramente - tardaste siglos en darte cuenta lo de Shaoran.  
Sakura parpadeo. Tomoyo suspiro.  
-Perdón, no quise decirte eso...  
-Jamás te había visto tan fuera de sí...  
-Es que Sakura..si él se va, todo volverá a ser lo mismo. Volvere a estar sola.  
Entonces Sakura abrazo a Tomoyo con fuerza. Ella parpadeo sorprendida.  
-Calma...todo va a estar bien.  
-Pero, si él decide irse?  
-Tienes que dejarlo ir.  
-Ehh...  
-Mira - Sakura se separo - a mi tampoco me gusto que Shaoran se fuera a Hong-Kong cuando eramos niños, pero no podía tampoco detenerlo. Solo decirle lo que sentía. Lo espere y al fin estamos juntos. Creo que sería bueno que el supiera lo que sientes.  
-Y si él no me corresponde?  
-No seas tonta - Sakura sonrio - trata de enamorarlo primero.  
-De que hablas?  
-Ya es un gran avance que Eriol halla confiado en tí, inclusive más que en mí. Eso significa que eres más importante...agarrate de allí para demostrarle que clase de mujer eres.  
-No se si soy su tipo de chica. Yo no soy como Kaho.  
-Tomoyo! - Sakura elevo la voz - no te compares con nadie...  
-Es que...  
Sakura no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. Su amiga de antes era tan firme y segura de sí misma. Sin embargo, ahora parecía una adolescente asustada de que su amor no fuese correspondido. Era cierto de que jamás se llegaría a conocer a las personas.  
-Tienes razón, al menos debe saber que pienso en él y me preocupo...que estoy a su pendiente.  
-Así me gusta. Trata de que sea feliz...  
-Como?  
-Solo piensa. Eriol perdio su hogar, todo cuando paso eso. Crees que solo se fue a caminar porque si? Claro que no. Quería encontrar un hogar de nueva cuenta. Es la primera vez que se queda en un lugar en mucho tiempo verdad?  
-Sí...lleva dos semanas aquí desde ayer.  
-Entonces hay algo que lo hace retener aquí.  
Tomoyo sonrio y contuvo las lágrimas.  
-Y tu crees que...?  
Sakura asintio. Tomoyo nego con la cabeza.  
-No quiero esperanzas...  
-No es cuestión de tenerlas. Crealas tu mismo.  
-Algo así como una cita?  
-Tampoco tanto. Sino algo por el estilo.  
-Señoritas - se escucho a Sally entrar - no se les ofrece algo más?  
-No, así esta bien - sonrio Sakura.  
-Me alegro. Les comento que me ausentare un par de horas. Va a comenzar la eliminatoria de futbol de mi país.  
-Ah, cierto. Eres americana verdad?  
-Sí - sonrio la mucama - pero el futbol me fascina.  
-Esta bien Sally - Tomoyo sonrio - ve a ver tu futbol.  
La mucama hizo una reverencia y se retiro.  
-Vaya, cada día hay más mujeres que les agrada el...  
-Eso es...  
-Eh? Que pasa?  
-El futbol - Tomoyo sonrio enormemente - hoy en la mañana, Eriol estaba viendo las noticias deportivas por la televisión..en especial las eliminatorias.  
-Ya veo. Oye, ahora que recuerdo, Shaoran me comento que Japón jugaba contra Corea del Norte. Decía que era un partido para la copa mundial...claro, como no me gusta mucho, no le preste atención  
-Al menos recuerrdas cuando es ese juego?  
-Creo que mañana. Oye, no estarás pensando...igual las entradas se agotaron  
-Amiga - Tomoyo tomo el teléfono - no me conoces verdad?

-Me alegro hallas venido unos minutos a verme - Shaoran sonrio mientras Eriol miraba el departamento de la pareja. Era algo pequeño, pero bastante acogedor.  
-Supongo que te costo mucho sudor y sangre hacer que Sakura viviera contigo no?  
-Más de lo que crees - Shaoran nego con la cabeza - Touya casí me decapita hace un par de años cuando se entero. Luego estuvo por espacio de 3 meses visitandonos a diario...inclusive fastidiando en las noches.  
-Que lindo cuñado...  
-No es gracioso. Sakura y yo estabamos...ejem, algo ocupados a esas horas.  
-Ah, píllines - sonrio Eriol. Shaoran se sonrojo mientras servía dos vasos de refresco - mira quien los conociera.  
-Somos una pareja...es obvio que viviendo juntos tuvieramos ciertas...costumbres.  
-Pero viniendo de ustedes dos, eso me parece...sorprendente.  
-Omitire ese detalle que dijiste - Shaoran tomo su vaso y bebio de un sorbo - en cambio tu...  
-Por si lo piensas, no ha pasado nada con Tomoyo.  
-Eso me refiero. Daidoji es una mujer hermosa, inteligente y sofisticada. Me extraña que siga soltera...  
-Ella dice que no ha encontrado a su principe azul.  
-Y porque tu no tomas ese lugar?  
Eriol suspiro y nego.  
-Aun estoy algo sensible por lo de mi pasado. No pienses que cambie de un momento para otro de opinión.  
-Eriol, si paso lo que pienso, llevas ya años...creo que es suficiente para olvidar a alguien.  
-Jamás se olvida...  
-Precisamente, jamás se olvida, pero el pasado no es el presente. Se que te gusta Tomoyo  
-Tan evidente soy?  
-No, pero de lo que hemos hablado de los últimos minutos es sobre ella...cuando generalmente lo hacías de Sakura o mí  
-Te has vuelto observador - sonrio Eriol dejando su vaso - bueno, no quiero quitarte más el tiempo. Supongo debes ver a tu padrino y esas cosas.  
-A eso voy - Shaoran saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzo a Eriol. Este lo atrapo y miro la efigie.  
-Según se, esto significa que...  
-Sí amigo, te he nombrado mi padrino...

_Me gustaría recordarte así  
Con la sonrisa enamorada  
Como el si el sol hubiera salido aquí  
Dentro de tu mirada  
Me gustaría recordarte aquella vez como una historia importante y sincera  
Aunque se viene el sentimiento ahora es como brisa ligera.  
Estoy pensando en palabras de adios que dan, un dolor intenso  
Pero si buscas en el se que encontrarás agua en el desierto  
Hay amores que te daran, una emoción para siempre  
Momentos que quedaran así, grabados en la mente.  
Hay amores que dejarán, una canción para siempre  
Palabras que quedarán así, muy dentro de la gente.  
Me gustaría poder dar mucho más, mucho más tiempo del que puedo darte.  
Pero en mi mundo no estas tan solo tu  
Y ahora debo dejarte  
Cruzare mares y montes que ahora yo, quiero ver de nuevo  
Muchos amigos me esperan para inventar juntos otros juegos  
Hay amores que te daran, una emoción para siempre  
Momentos que quedaran así  
Grabados en la mente.  
Hay amores que dejaran, una canción para siempre  
Palabras que quedaran así, muy dentro de la gente_

Eriol hizo una reverencia mientras se dirigía a su mesa a descansar. Como siempre, Tomoyo le esperaba allí, pero al notar su cara, dejo de sonreír.  
-Que pasa?  
-Esa canción...no me gusta en lo absoluto.  
-Ah...la letra?  
Tomoyo miro fulminando con la mirada al joven. Este sonrio.  
-Que? Piensas que iba dedicada a tí?  
-Podría ser...  
-Vamos Tomoyo - tomo asiento - solamente se me ocurrio cantarla.  
-Por algo será.  
Generalmente Eriol lograba que Tomoyo soltara una carcajada o riera luego de unos comentarios, pero esta vez, la chica estaba muy seria. Se sintio algo conmovido y halagado por dentro, así que tomo el mismo gesto de la chica.  
-Vamos, no pienso irme de tu lado para siempre, pienso casarme contigo y tener hijos por montones.  
-En serio? - Tomoyo abrio uno de sus ojos - que mas?  
-No sé...que le contemos a nuestros nietos como nos conocimos...  
-Aja?  
-Y que su abuela era la mujer más irresistible que he conocido.  
-Mentiroso - rio Tomoyo. Eriol tambien rio. Aquello si le gustaba.  
-Venga, ya mejor?  
-Sí, gracias - ella sonrio - solo que esa canción...  
-Fue la última que le toque a Kaho...  
Tomoyo no supo que contestar, pero Eriol fue más rapido  
-No te preocupes. Ya no me duele. Solo que la recorde. Me parece justo luego de lo que sucedio hace 2 días.  
-Capto. Kaho debio siempre alegrarse por tener a un músico  
-No tanto, le disgustaba que cantará. Ella decía que su anterior ex era un músico...  
-En serio?  
-Sí, pero dejemos ese tema - el chico se volvio hacia ella - eso es el pasado.  
-Pero aun tu pasado te persigue.  
-Como a todos, no podemos obviarlo. Sin embargo, el presente esta aquí.  
Tomoyo volvio a quedarse callada. No sabía como interpretar ahora las palabras de Eriol. No sabía si bromeaba o lo decía en serio.  
-Por siaca lo piensas, hablo de tí.  
Tomoyo parpadeo y se sonrojo. Eriol se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla.  
-Si te digo algo, no te vas a molestar?  
-Vas a decirme que tienes otra chica esperandote y que quieres que te lleve? - le espeto ella. Eriol dio un paso atrás fingiendo sorpresa.  
-Bruja!  
-Gracioso - Tomoyo le dio un golpecito en el hombro - eso me recuerda... - comenzo a hurgar en su bolso y puso dos tickets en la mesa. Eriol enarco una ceja.  
-No creo que los preservativos se vendan así  
-Sucio... - ella sonrio - no. Mira lo que dicen.  
Eriol tomo uno de los boletos y al verlo, se quedo pálido.  
-Tomoyo...esto es...  
-Palcos de lujo. En el estadio de Yokohama.  
-Pero esto es...solo que...los presidentes y ministros. Gente de...Dios...es el partido?  
-Sí logre entenderte, sí, lo es - ella sonrio - mañana veremos el partido entre Japón y Corea del Norte.  
-Tomoyo! - Eriol casí grita - no me estas jugando sucio verdad?  
-Claro que no tontillo - ella rio - supongo estas emocionado  
-Emocionado? Esto es la gloria! Si Japón califica, esta en el Mundial!  
-Pense que eras inglés.  
-Mitad inglés - el guiño el ojo - pero tambien japonés. Dios mio! Vamos a ver un partido de eliminatoria!  
-Ya exagerado, no hagas melodramas - ella lo detuvo del brazo - solo es un partido de futbol.  
-Tomoyo, es más que un partido! El futbol es lo máximo sobre la tierra.  
-Estas algo loco.  
-Sí, lo sé - el sonrio viendo el boleto como si fuera de oro - pero en Inglaterra tienen una cultura del soccer increíble. Claro que uno termina empapado con ello. No se como agradecertelo.  
-Tu ya lo dijiste. Compra los preservativos - le guiño el ojo. Eriol se sento y le miro suciamente.  
-En serio quieres que te lo pague con sexo?  
-Podría ser una posibilidad - ella movio su mano hacia él y comenzo a frotarle el brazo - hace mucho que no lo practico.  
-Practicar? Creeme que no sera necesario la practica... - el susurro. Ella se inclino y para sorpresa, dio un pequeño soplido sobre la mejilla del chico. Eriol trago saliva. Tomoyo le dirigía una mirada sensual mientras subía su mano hasta su cuello.  
-Como me gustaría besarte el cuello y luego - bajo su mano hasta presionar su pecho - allí...y hasta más...abajo.  
-E-en serio?  
Entonces Tomoyo retiro su mano y tomo el vaso de agua, vertiendolo sobre la cabeza de él. Eriol casí se cae de la silla mientras agitaba la cabeza mojada.  
-Oye, que demonios pretendes! - rugio mientras Tomoyo se carcajeaba  
-Estamos igual. Esto es por el beso de la otra vez - le espeto entre cada carcajada - deberías verte!  
-No, que bueno que no puedes verme! - el dijo entre mojado y sonrojado. Tomoyo siguio carcajeandose.  
-Bueno, ya basta...que no soy payaso!  
-Es que eres tan gracioso - ella aguantaba la risa entre hipos - bueno..jeje...que te parece si me llevas a la boda de Sakura?  
-Ah, cierto...la boda. Bueno, creo que perdiste tu única oportunidad. Soy el padrino de Shaoran.  
-Que? En serio?  
Eriol asintio. Tomoyo hizo una rabieta.  
-Rayos! Que mala suerte.  
-Vamos, para que veas que soy bueno, te dejare el favor como algo que te debo, vale?  
-Esta bien, pero luego no te quejes si me aprovecho...a propósito, una pregunta?  
-Si, cual?  
-Que es un partido de eliminatoria?  
Eriol casí se cae de la silla. Tomoyo le miro con cara molesta.  
-Oye, no todos saben de futbol.  
-Bueno, en ese caso. Comencemos por hablar de futbol - Eriol saco unas bolitas de queso de la botana - primero, el futbol es un juego donde el equipo trata de...

Tomoyo abrio los ojos mientras veía al público hacer un movimiento con las manos que recorría todo el estadio.  
-Wow, que estan haciendo?  
-Es la "Ola". Surgio durante el Mundial de México 86, desde entonces se ha popularizado en todo el mundo.  
-Ya veo - Tomoyo saco sus binoculares y miro al público gritar - porque cambiaste los boletos de palco por unos de gradería normal?  
-Estar alla no tiene chiste. El verdadero ambiente se respira aquí  
-Sí, el verdadero ambiente - Tomoyo se tapo la nariz. Eriol sonrio.  
-Veo que en el fondo eres una niña rica  
-Una cosa es ser rica, otra soportar esto...alguien aquí no se ha bañado en días!  
-Venga, no hagas caso, quieres comprar algo?  
-Sí, me encantaría algo como un yogurth.  
-Eh...dudo halla esto aquí - Eriol señalo a un tipo que cargaba una gran canasta, llena de hot dogs y refrescos  
-Eh? Que acaso aquí no hay de todo?  
-Jajaja, claro que no. Jamás habías venido a un estadio verdad?  
Tomoyo nego energicamente con la cabeza. Entonces casí dio un brinco cuando unas bengalas emergieron y al tiempo una enorme bandera de Japón les caía encima  
-Eriol! Que es esto!  
Pero el chico no contestaba, extasiado mientras movía la bandera. Tomoyo se sentía asfixiada con la tela encima de todos, no entendía que veían en todo esto, era como si estuviera en una fiesta pagana.  
-Tomoyo! El partido va a comenzar! - grito Eriol. Entonces sono el silbatazo y si la chica creía que no se pondría peor, no se imagino cuando más de 80,000 gargantas gritaban "NIPPON".  
-Dios - mascullaba - en que lío me metí!

Era la mitad del primer tiempo. En las acciones, Japón estaba atacando de manera leve. Corea del Norte se defendía con los dientes y generaba algunos contrataques. Sin embargo, el partido se mantenía equilibrado, tenso.  
Tomoyo volteo a ver a Eriol, que no había hablado en todo lo que había iniciado el partido. Sin querer, emitio un suspiro. Esto no había salido como ella había creído. El lugar le era totalmente ajeno y se sentía muy incomoda, aparte de que tenía hambre y sed. De repente llego a pensar que tal vez no era la persona indicada para Eriol. Kaho igual lo hubiera soportado.  
-Ella jamás hubiera aceptado acompañarme al futbol  
-Eh?  
-Sí - Eriol se volvio - Kaho siempre creía que el futbol era un deporte para brutos. Antes muerta que venir conmigo o comprarme entradas.  
-Ya veo. Es que...la entiendo. Este lugar es...demasiado aprehensivo.  
-Deberías soltarte un poco más, eres demasiada recatada.  
-Yo? Recatada?  
Eriol asintio. Entonces se volteo y vio como un delantero japonés disparaba, pero el balón salía arriba del marco.  
-Rayos! Casí!  
-Hiragisawa, yo no soy recatada! - Tomoyo no presto atención. Eriol se volvio riendo.  
-Hacía tiempo no me decías así. Mira, si te sientes incomoda, podemos irnos.  
-No, disfruta tu partido.  
-Pero tampoco quiero que te sientas mal.  
-Eso ya es tarde - suspiro la chica. Entonces sintio como un brazo le recorría la espalda y colocaba su mano en el hombro contralateral acariciandolo.  
-Gracias por acompañarme.  
Tomoyo le miro de reojo, con un leve sonrojo y asintio.  
-N-No es nada. Al contrario...  
Eriol asintio y entonces levanto la mano.  
-Hey, dos hot dogs!  
-Oye, te dije que no quería.  
-No son para tí - el joven pago - yo tengo hambre.  
-Hmrff, muy gracioso - la chica hizo una mueca. Eriol comenzo a devorar el primer hot dog con avidez. Tomoyo le miro de reojo y sintio como sus tripas gruñian.  
-Venga, come algo  
-No...es que...es demasiada grasa. Generalmente como de pavo o vegetarianas.  
-Comer una normal no te hara daño...además, tienes buena figura.  
Tomoyo miro el perrito caliente, cubierto de salsa de tomate y mostaza. Hizo una mueca y lo tomo sin previo aviso.  
-Así me gusta - sonrio. Tomoyo comenzo a devorarlo rapidamente, pero a tal vez velocidad que comenzo a toser.  
-Me...aahhooggg.. - mascullo tratando de toser. Eriol le paso su vaso y ella bebio de un trago, haciendo que el bocado pasara rapidamente.  
-Gracias - musito - oye, esto no es de dieta!  
-Los refrescos normales saben mejor...quieres un poco mas?  
Tomoyo bebio un par de sorbos, sin embargo luego de un trago se bebio el resto.  
-Perdona - murmuro bajando el vaso - es que tenía sed.  
-No te preocupes, te gusto?  
-Pues - miro la envoltura y el envase - estaban ricos.  
-Así me gusta...  
-Espero no estes tratando de lavarme el cerebro...aun no me agrada el futbol  
En ese momento, se cometio una falta. Un jugador coreano había jalado a un japonés y este había caído. Su camiseta estaba casí totalmente desgarrada. Sin embargo, el arbitro no saco ninguna tarjeta.  
-Mira que tramposo - Eriol nego con la cabeza.  
-Sí. Oye, quien hace esas camisetas?  
-Ah...es la marca Adidas.  
-Vaya marca. Debería hacer mejores uniformes, ni se diga el color, porque no usabamos el blanco y rojo?  
-Eso fue hace años. El azul es el color oficial, aparte teníamos unas marcas en forma de llamas  
-En serio? Wow! Hey mira, ese esta frente al portero.  
-Eh? - Eriol se volvio y vio como el delantero japonés había esquivado al último defensa norcoreano y saco un poderoso trallazo que se incrusto en las redes. El estadio salto literalmente.  
-Gooooooooool! - grito Eriol emocionado. Tomoyo solto una risita mientras veía como el público imitaba a su amigo, mientras se soltaban miles de papelitos al aire y se gritaban el "nippon" aun más fuerte. Tal vez el ambiente no fuera tan malo, sin embargo, no se espero que Eriol se volviera hacia ella y le abrazara casí alzandola en el aire.  
-Eriol! - chillo - bajame!  
-Tomoyo! Anotamos, anotamos!  
-Ya lo sé! Pero me esta mareando!  
Al momento de bajarla, Eriol le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla y uno en la nariz mientras brincaba. Tomoyo cayo sobre el asiento tocandose el rostro desconcertada.  
-Venga Tomoyo! - exclamo - vamos a gritar!  
Sin embargo, la chica estaba en otro mundo.  
-Me beso - murmuro en voz baja...

Al mediotiempo, el ambiente había bajado, pero aun se escuchaban los "nippon" en algunos sectores del estadio. Eriol se levanto.  
-Voy por algo de tomar...quieres algo?  
Sin embargo, la chica no contesto. Eriol enarco una ceja y se acerco.  
-Pasa algo?  
-No... - ella desperto - nada...traeme algo de tomar si?  
Eriol asintio y salto al tunel de salida rapidamente. Tomoyo aun seguía en shock, pero el sonido del celular la desperto.  
-Eh, hola?  
-Tomoyo, te felicito.  
-Eh? Felicitarme?  
-Sí, veo que Eriol te corresponde.  
-De que rayos hablas? Estamos a mitad del partido!  
-Precisamente. Estoy aquí con Shaoran viendolo. La televisión los enfoco.  
-Que!  
-Sí - se escucho reír a la chica - te pusiste más roja que una amapola.  
-Dios mio - Tomoyo se puso nuevamente roja - porque hicieron eso?  
-Así es la transmisión. Luego del gol, pasan escenas del público celebrando. Seguro les gusto como una pareja lo hacía.  
-Sakura...deja de comentarlo!  
-Es que tu cara luego del beso fue...quien lo diría  
-Sakura!  
-Tomoyo, no te molestes. Acaso no era lo que buscabas?  
Entonces la chica se paro. Era cierto, al fin al cabo, Eriol le había dado un beso, igual podía haber sido por la emoción, pero en lugar de solo celebrar, la había abrazado, levantado y besado. Una sonrisa no tardo en aparecer en el rostro de la joven.  
-Supongo ya te diste cuenta no?  
-Sí...quien lo iba a decir...no lo puedo creer...

Eriol enarco una ceja. Era la decima persona que le saludaba y le levantaba el pulgar. No entendía el porque. Con una bandeja en mano, se detuvo a ver el resumen del primer tiempo en una pantalla a la entrada del tunel. Quería ver el gol de distinto angulo. Sin embargo, su rostro se desencajo cuando noto como alguien que era identico a él, alzaba a una hermosa joven de pelo azul y luego la besaba en las repeticiones.  
-Dios... - penso avergonzado - yo hice eso?  
Ahora se explicaba el comportamiento de Tomoyo...era un completo idiota...

Tomoyo sonreía como una niña cuando llego Eriol, pero él se encontraba con un rostro muy serio. Tomo asiento y le paso un hot dog y refresco a ella.  
-Sucede algo?  
-Eh..no, nada - el trato de sonreír, pero entonces noto la sonrisa de Tomoyo - paso algo mientras me fui?  
-Nada...absolutamente nada. A propósito, me gustaría que el beso hubiera sido abajo de la nariz.  
-Eh! - Eriol se puso rojo. Tomoyo solto una carcajada mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico.  
-Si te vas a poner así cuando vengamos a ver un partido, con gusto te acompañare a todos.  
-Tomoyo...yo...  
-Ya, va a comenzar el segundo tiempo, luego hablamos, vale?  
Eriol asintio y se volvio hacia el campo de juego. Entonces sintio como la chica se inclinaba un poco sobre él y comenzaba a devorar su comida.  
-El futbol nacio en Inglaterra verdad?  
-Eh...sí. Hace más de 150 años, pero como era un deporte extraño, lo dividieron en 3: el futbol soccer, el rugby y el futbol americano.  
-Entiendo...y ese letrero de 100 años, que significa?  
-Ah, la FIFA o Federación Internacional de Futbol Asociación se fundo hace 100 años...es su primer centenario.  
-Vaya, entonces este deporte tiene historia.  
-Sí, lo que sucede es que Japón casí no ha había tenido contacto hasta hace... - Eriol sigo platicando, ya más relajado. Tomoyo sonrio y escuchaba atenta la explicación. Era mejor no presionarlo...aun no.

Un nuevo gol cayo en la meta norcoreana. Esta vez, Tomoyo brinco junto con Eriol celebrando el gol. No hubo abrazo en esta ocasión, pero si ambos unieron sus manos mientras simulaban una especie de baile que la tribuna celebro bastante. Tampoco hubo beso, pero si una mirada de complicidad cuando se sentaron nuevamente...

-Ahhh, estoy contento! - Eriol se estiraba mientras salían por el tunel del estadio - somos el primer país en calificar a la Copa del Mundo!  
-Me alegro. Entonces Japón estara en Alemania?  
-Así es. Tendre que ver esos partidos  
-Tendremos - corrigio Tomoyo. Eriol volteo a verla y sonrio.  
-Esta bien, pero no pienso pagar tu boleto.  
-Tacaño. Yo pague el tuyo - ella le hizo una mueca de molestia. Eriol sonrio.  
-Vale, dejame ahorrar entonces  
Tomoyo asintio. Llegaron a una explanada que daba a la bahía de la ciudad. Allí les esperaba el coche, pero Tomoyo halo a Eriol del brazo. El entendio y dieron un recorrido a la explanada mientras el tráfico se despejaba.  
Mientras caminaban, Tomoyo estaba sujeta del brazo de él. Quería tocar el tema del beso, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin que Eriol se avergonzara o tratara de evadirlo...

_A veces no pienso  
Me vuelvo tan frío y no estoy  
A veces me ausento de mis sentimientos  
Y luego sonrio  
Recuerdo y me aferro a vivir  
Y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor  
Tan solo por un momento  
Y es que todavía no encuentro  
Lo que no sería jamás  
Para darte mucho más  
Y entregarme por completo  
Sexo, pudor o lágrimas...me da igual_

_Me quieres ver grande  
A pesar de lo débil que soy  
Y si toco hasta el fondo, me sacas de nuevo  
Por eso me quedo  
Me aferro y te quiero a morir  
Por eso aquí adentro tu estas dentro todo el tiempo  
Viviendo del sufrimiento  
Y es que todavía no encuentro  
Lo que no sería jamás  
Para darte mucho más  
Y entregarme por completo  
Sexo, pudor o lágrimas...me da igual_

Tomoyo parpadeo mientras Eriol dejaba de canturrear. El chico le sonrio.  
-Eriol...  
-Prometo que el siguiente beso será más abajo  
Tomoyo abrio los ojos. Eriol se detuvo y le miro. Entonces se inclino levemente. Ella parpadeo sorprendida, pero cerro los ojos esperando el beso...

Sin embargo, solo noto como Eriol se inclinaba hacia su oído y le susurraba.  
-Gotcha..  
-Que! - Tomoyo grito. Eriol dio un salto hacia atrás soltando una larga carcajada.  
-Eriol Hiragisawa! - Tomoyo lo aporreo con su bolso.  
-Si Tomoyo Daidoji?  
-TE ODIO! - comenzo a perseguirlo mientras Eriol escapaba rumbo al coche...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Sí, se que soy bastante malo al retrasar algo como el beso, pero creo que eso le da un poco más de emoción cuando este sea. Como verán, los protagonistas comienzan a darse de lo que sienten, pero el chiste a veces no es saber que uno siente, sino como enfrentar ello. Generalmente los hombres preferimos darle vueltas al asunto mientras que las mujeres siempre van de frente, aunque para el segundo paso, las mujeres esperan que el hombre de el siguiente paso...lo cual deberían dar una señal más clara, uno no entiende las indirectas (perdón, me proyecte U...si vieran que eso pasa seguido). Aquí ya al menos Eriol dio el siguiente paso...a medias, pero lo dio.  
Tambien me la pase divertido con las enseñanzas de Eriol sobre futbol y como Tomoyo sufría en un estadio. Como dato cultural, Japón si logro su calificación este año, justo a Corea del Norte, 2 a 0, sin embargo, el partido se realizo en una cancha neutral, en Bangkong, Tailandia. Aquí en el fic lo modifique para mis propósitos, haciendo que fuera en el estadio de Yokohama, que tiene capacidad para 82,000 espectadores y fue sede de la final de la Copa Mundial del 2002. Las canciones de este capítulo fueron primeramente "Una emoción para siempre" de Eros Ramazotti, así como "Sexo, pudor y lágrimas" de Aleks Syntek...sí, muy cursís, pero ya ven.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...

Para las lectoras de Je, sí, suena raro que lo escriba un hombre, pero aquí estamos también nosotros. Me alegro te halla gustado y pues el impacto de que Kaho muriera en lugar de traicionar a Eriol es mayor. Aquí no podemos achacarle nada a ella.

Tomoyo: Me apenas con tu review, muchas gracias. En cuanto a las chicas fans de SW no me referia a que no hubiera, se que las hay, pero no son tan locas como un hombre jejeje, lo cual es bastante bueno. Yo si me declaro un fan de hueso colorado de esta serie. Eriol y Tomoyo es una de mis parejas favoritas, realmente no me agradan tanto las parejas ya establecidas, sino las que pueden ser, ya que suponen un reto más enorme al momento de crear una trama. Espero te agrade igualmente este episodio. Perdona no haberme puesto en contacto, pero los estudios me roban tiempo y apenas me doy abasto entre escribir, la carrera y conquistar el mundo :3.

Mia T.: Gracias y el fic tendrá un tono más alegre, especialmente en este episodio.

2Miru: Gracias por tus comentarios. A mi el inglés solo se me da leerlo, escribirlo es muy difícil...supongo que me hago viejo. Como diria Yoda: poderoso soy con la Fuerza, pero no tanto.

Yuzu: gracias. Aquí en mi ciudad la sinfónica dio un concierto de Starwars. Nada más sublime que escucharlo en vivo. Se los recomiendo.

Caro belen: jeje, vamos a contestar tus puntos. Perdona por tardar, pero aquí esta el fic.

1.- Gracias por las flores, pero supongo este capítulo ya no te será tan grato, jeje

2.- lo se, no te preocupes. Soy un chico a mucha honra. Aunque eso en el mundo de los fics equivale a ser raro.

3.- Na, exageras. En realidad apenas voy aprendiendo. Como dice un dicho latino: escribir se aprende escribiendo. Solo dejate llevar, no necesitas nada más que un poquitín de inspiración

4.-Bueno en realidad también me base en una pareja de la vida real, solo que por respeto, no dire quien. Esta situación si vieras se repite seguido. La vida es el mejor ejemplo para una historia.

5.-Je. Esa canción es estupenda especialmente por el ritmo y la voz del maestro Collins. Me alegro te halla gustado.

6.-Sakura y Shaoran me agradan, pero no tanto como esta pareja, aparte el fic esta centrado en esta, así que no te preocupes

7.- Gracias a ti por leerlo. Y no dices babosadas. Al contrario, se valen tus opiniones, pero si puedes, un insultillo o un regaño estaría bien. Así es como se aprende, más que con flores, pero también se agradecen por igual. Gracias.

Akirachinty: Gracias. Wolf´s rain es una excelente serie.

Mara-chan: Me alegro el fic te este gustando. Espero este capítulo no te decepcione y como comente arriba, se que hay chicas fans de SW, solo que esten tan obsesionadas con esta serie, es raro. Gracias nuevamente.

Daria: ya veremos si tienen relaciones o no...quien sabe, quien sabe.

Lady-Esmeralda: tengo varios fics iniciados, pero prefiero tenerlos ya casi terminados para subirlos. Luego no actualizar es algo penoso. Gracias nuevamente.

Megam: como os diste cuenta, soy hombre (y a mucha honra XD). No te preocupes y gracias por tus comentarios.

Así a todas las lectoras de esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Card Captor Sakura fanfic  
"CLOCKS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de las CLAMP, así que nada de demandas.

Capítulo 4: Iris

_aa miageru sora wa BURUU  
atsui NOZOMI suteru na to chikatta  
aa wasure wa shinai BURUU  
eien no kagayaki_

_aa ASHITA no sora wa BURUU  
donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo  
aa kokoro ni shimiru BURUU  
eien no kagayaki_

Eriol termino de cantar y sonrio mientras daba el último teclazo. Como siempre, los aplausos de cortesía. Sin embargo, miro hacia la mesa donde Tomoyo siempre se sentaba.  
No había nadie...  
Eriol bajo la mirada y suspiro...

Luego de despedirse del gerente, Eriol se dirigio hacia el coche. Tomoyo se lo había prestado en la última semana para ir al bar, sin embargo, le había parecido una excusa realmente pobre. Ella no había ido a verlo en los últimos días.  
-No entiendo a las mujeres - murmuro mientras cerraba el portaequipajes luego de guardar el teclado - en verdad no las entiendo.  
Eriol tomo asiento y se recargo. Miro su celular, que también había adquirido recientemente. Tampoco tenía mensajes ni llamadas pérdidas.  
-Pero que demonios le pasa? - azoto el volante con molestia. No tenía ganas de regresar a la mansión, quería vagar un rato, así que encendio el motor y se dirigio hacia el extremo opuesto de la casa...

-Tomoyo..tienes que afrontarlo  
-No puedo - la chica bajo su costura lentamente mientras hablaba con el teléfono apoyado en la mejilla  
-Eriol debe estar muy molesto.  
-Y que quieres que diga? No se como afrontar esta situación. Es totalmente nueva para mí  
-Habla con él como siempre.  
-Sakura, llevo hasta el cansancio diciendo que no! No sabría que decirle, como tratarlo...  
-Bueno, es obvio que lo del estadio funciono no?  
Tomoyo asintio como si Sakura estuviera frente a ella.  
-Entonces todo ira mejor. Solo se tu misma.  
-Lo dices tan sencillo.  
-Te llevo 15 años de experiencia, no?  
-Graciosa - la ojiazul suspiro - vale, le enviare un mensaje al celular  
-Al menos, el pobre debe estar pasandola mal...

Eriol se toco los ojos frotandolos. Los sentía adoloridos, pero más que nada por el coraje que había hecho. No podía culpar a Tomoyo. Ella debía sentir intimidada con todo esto. No había formalizado una relación como él y tal vez se sentía asustada. El también se había sentido asustado en un principio...por ello esperaba un poco más de iniciativa de Tomoyo.  
-Pido demasiado...  
-Eso se nota.  
Eriol volvio a ver a Yue.  
-Que acaso no estas con Sakura?  
-En estos momentos no me necesita. Kerberus la esta cuidando...  
-Eso te da permiso para vagar y molestar?  
Yue no contesto. Eriol se volvio mientras lanzaba una roca hacia el lago pinguino.  
-Apresurar las cosas no ayudara en nada.  
-Sí, lo se - Eriol se volvio y recargo los codos en la baranda - pero...creo me siento listo después de tanto tiempo.  
-Se que la señorita Daidoji piensa lo mismo, pero ella lo afronta de otra manera. Ella espera que usted de ese paso.  
-Yo? Porque?  
-Porque usted es el caballero.  
-Magnifico. Donde quedo la liberación femenina?  
Yue se encogio levemente de hombros. Eriol hizo una mueca y tomo otra roca. La movio entre sus manos.  
-Era más sencillo con Kaho  
-Kaho era distinta. No puede esperar las mismas reacciones, sino, esta perdido.  
Eriol asintio y lanzo la roca. Esta reboto tres veces y cayo al agua. Entonces sono el celular. Eriol lo tomo y noto de reojo como Yue había desaparecido. Eso ya no le extrañaba.  
_Disculpa no haber ido. Te extraño..._  
El mensaje era de lo más raro. Podía tener muchos significados. Eriol entonces entendio lo que Yue le había dicho: era el que tenía que dar el siguiente paso, si Tomoyo le importaba.

La ojiazul escucho como alguien entraba a la casa. Penso en salir a recibirlo, pero sus piernas no respondieron. Siguio con su tejido, pero no podía concentrarse. Un reguero de papeles y documentos estaban en su mesa de estudio, pero tampoco les había prestado atención. Siguio escuchando y noto como las pisadas en la alfombra se aproximaban a su habitación, pero seguían de largo.  
-Seguro fue al baño - penso entristecida. Se odiaba a sí misma, porque tenía que ser tan cobarde ahora.  
Finalmente se escucho como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Tomoyo dejo caer su tejido en sus piernas.  
-Será mejor ir a dormir - dijo deprimida. Entonces sono su celular. Se acerco desconcertada...

_No te preocupes. Estoy molesto contigo, pero se te perdona.._

Tomoyo fruncio el cejo. Comenzo a contestar...

_Solo te hago enojar verdad?  
No, pero pense eras más directa...  
Lo soy...pero tengo miedo...  
De que?  
_Eriol espero unos minutos y lo que leyo en el siguiente mensaje lo sorprendio

_De tí...  
Porque?  
De que te vayas...que no sea lo suficientemente...importante para tí.  
Que tonterías dices. Eres importante para mí. Muchísimo. Por algo estoy aquí.  
Lo dices en serio?  
:3...claro..._

Tomoyo solto un par de lágrimas al ver la carita y apreto el celular. Tuvo deseos de correr hacia la habitación de Eriol, pero se contuvo. Estaban a unos metros, pero le parecía ahora mejor solo hablar por el celular.

_Sucede algo? Ya no me mandaste mensaje.  
Perdona, estaba...pensando. Espero lo digas en serio.  
Claro bonita, lo digo muy seriamente. Cuando he bromeado contigo?  
¬¬ muchas veces...  
Exagerada :3. Aun esta en pie lo de la boda?  
La nuestra?  
No me refería a esa, pero si quieres te propongo matrimonio.  
No busco que lo hagas para alegrarme.  
No lo hago, pero tu tocaste el tema, no yo...me refiero a la de Sakura.  
Sí, claro. Quiero ir contigo.  
Paso a recogerte?  
Eriol, vivimos en la misma casa.  
Ahora parece que no.  
Que me estas proponiendo?  
Ven a mi habitación...  
_Tomoyo tosio fuertemente al leer el último mensaje. Que diablos había sido eso?  
_Que dices?  
Ahora tienes miedo de venir conmigo? Que paso con eso del sexo y lo demás?  
Esta vez no me parece gracioso.  
Sigo hablando en serio...  
_Eriol noto como los minutos pasaban y no había contestación. Por un momento penso que Tomoyo se había ido a dormir o que le había ignorado. Fue entonces que oyo unos toques a la puerta.  
-Lo hizo? - se pregunto desconcertado.  
-Eriol... - se escucho trás la puerta. Eriol pego un respingo.  
-Si? Tomoyo eres tu?  
-A quien esperabas? A Darth Vader?  
-Graciosa - Eriol se levanto y se recargo sobre la puerta - quieres entrar?  
-No...no lo se - se escucho la voz de la chica tartamudear - solo que mi crédito se acabo.  
-Tienes celular de tarjeta? Pense que usabas el prepago...  
-Oye, no me juzgues. Rara vez uso el celular...  
-Entiendo... - Eriol sonrio - segura no quieres entrar?  
Se escucho otro silencio.  
-No - se escucho finalmente. Eriol suspiro - no ahora.  
-Eh?  
Entonces se abrio la puerta de golpe. Eriol casí se cayo, pero mantuvo el paso. Tomoyo estaba frente a sí sonriendole.  
-Hey, que te propones?  
Entonces la chica lo abrazo fuertemente.  
-Perdoname...  
-Tranquila, no pasa nada - el le correspondio el abrazo acariciandole el cabello.  
-Es que...no sabía que hacer...no se que hacer.  
-Porque no te dejas llevar?  
-Porque no soy así - ella se separo y le miro. Eriol le sonrio y le toco la nariz.  
-Calma bonita, no te desesperes.  
-Tu pareces tan tranquilo  
-Recuerda que soy el mago Clow...  
-Presumido - le espeto, pero termino por sonreír - gracias por aguantarme.  
-Es un placer - el se acerco, pero ella le detuvo con dos dedos en la frente.  
-Epa, que te propones?  
-Ya te dije, dejate llevar.  
-Sí, así sera...buenas noches...  
Tomoyo se volvio ante la desilución del chico. Sin embargo, termino tambien sonriendo mientras ella le guiñaba el ojo al entrar a su habitación.  
-Hay que tener paciencia - Eriol se volvio a su cuarto. Sin embargo, Tomoyo en la suya, sostenia el celular contra su pecho, con los ojos cerrados. El mensaje no se había mandado...

_Te quiero..._

-Shaoran, podrías dejar de caminar como un poseído?  
El castaño se detuvo frente a su padrino que le sonreía tranquilamente, mientras se sacaba las manos de los bolsillos del traje y las agitaba desesperado.  
-Como quieres que no lo este! Hoy me caso!  
-Lo sé, pero no va a pasar ninguna tragedia, te lo prometo.  
-Y si aparece un enemigo poderoso y nos reta a combate? Si se te ocurre hacer algunos de tus chistes para probar nuestro amor?  
-Exageras, lo primero lo dudo y lo segundo...hmmm, no lo había pensado  
-Eriol!  
-Estoy bromeando - rio el chico - aunque no puedes negar que es bueno...  
Shaoran bufo desesperado. Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese encuentro en la noche y ahora ambos jovenes se encontraban en la recepción de la iglesia. Faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara la boda, pero Shaoran parecía que fuera a morirse en cualquier momento de la desesperación y preocupación.  
Eriol cerro los ojos un momento. Su relación con Tomoyo se había estabilizado y habían hecho por así decirlo "las paces". Sin embargo, cuando estaban a solas, se quedaban callados por mucho tiempo. Era obvio que tenía que dar el primer paso...o ella tenía que darlo.  
-Eriol! Estas escuchandome?  
-Ah, sí...decias? Que te gustaban las flores de la recepción?  
-Lo ves? No me estas escuchando! Decía que Sakura puede tener un accidente o arrepentirse!  
-Shaoran, por favor - Eriol se levanto y lo tomo por los hombros - calmate  
-No puedo, no ves que no puedo!  
-Tienes que hacerlo mocoso o no te dejare casarte con mi hermana  
Shaoran se volvio rapidamente y vio a Touya Kinomoto acercarse. A su lado aparecio Yukito sonriendo como siempre y saludando a todo mundo.  
-Hola chicos, ya listos?  
Eriol asintio. Shaoran y Touya se miraban de forma asesina.  
-Mocoso, espero mi hermana se arrepienta de todo esto  
-Lo crees? Ella esta enamorada de mí, te la gane eh?  
Touya se puso rojo del coraje. Iba a liarse a puñetazos con el joven Li cuando Yukito y Eriol intervinieron.  
-Ya calmense - dijo Yukito tranquilamente - no arreglaran nada.  
-Cierto Shaoran, además si Sakura sabe que te agarraste a golpes con su hermano, seguro ni se casa  
Shaoran hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta furioso. Touya le espeto una maldición entre dientes y salio de la recepción.  
-No entiendo como no acepta que nos amamos, que ella me ama! - estallo Shaoran. Eriol solo rio - de que te ries?  
-Algo bueno tuvo esto...no te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?  
Shaoran abrio la boca, pero se quedo callado. Era cierto. Sakura y él se querían, eso no cabía duda.  
-Tienes razón - suspiro como si se quitara un peso de encima. Eriol le palmeo un hombro.  
-Así se habla. Ahora vamos, tienes que esperar en el altar a la chica...

La limusina avanza a paso rápido por la avenida. A lo lejos se podían ver los pinaculos de la catedral.  
-Todos quedaran encantados con tu vestido, ya verás - comento Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos, pero entonces noto como Sakura estaba acurrucada en un rincón temblando - Sakura, que te pasa?  
-Tengo miedo - mascullo la chica al borde de las lágrimas - que tal si Shaoran al último dice que no?  
-Si es así, creeme que Eriol y yo lo golpearemos hasta que diga sí  
-Tomoyo! Por favor!  
-Así es "por favor"...así que no pienses cosas como esas.  
Sakura asintio, pero aun continuaba temblando.  
-Y si no puedo ser una buena esposa para él? Si se termina hartando de mí?  
-Ya te lo dije, nos encargaremos de él...verdad chicas? - Tomoyo le guiño un ojo a sus guardaespaldas que conducían la limusina. Las chicas asintieron  
-Tomoyo, pareces Vitto Corleone  
-En serio? - Tomoyo hizo una voz ronca. Sakura solto una leve carcajada.  
-Jamás te había visto bromear así - ella se contuvo - se nota que Eriol ha influenciado en tí  
Tomoyo dejo de sonreír y bajo la mirada. Sakura sonrio.  
-Veo que aun no han avanzado nada verdad?  
-Yo un poco... - señalo el celular. Sakura nego con la cabeza.  
-Porque no se lo dices?  
-Y que tal si me manda a volar?  
-Pues haremos que tus guardaespaldas le den una lección no? - Sakura le guiño el ojo ahora a las jovenes. Estas volvieron a asentir.  
-Ay Sakura - Tomoyo sonrio - pero tienes razón. Igual y hoy me anime.  
-Así me gusta - Sakura dio un salto y levanto el capote de la limusina. Agito los brazos al aire que le golpeaba la cara.  
-VOY A CASARME! - grito mientras la limusina se acercaba al templo...

Shaoran y Eriol se acercaron a los amigos que estaban ya en las butacas. Destacaba la pareja de Yamasaki y Chiharu.  
-Hey chicos, tanto tiempo - sonrio Yamasaki - listos para esto?  
-Mas que nunca - sonrio Eriol mientras Shaoran asentía mecánicamente.  
-Sabían que las bodas originalmente nacieron en las Américas - Yamasaki sonrio - cuando los colonos españoles llegaron, vieron como los indigenas locales celebraban sus matrimonios en iglesias hechas de paja.  
-En serio? - Shaoran se acerco incredulo. Chiharu iba a decir algo, pero Eriol se adelanto.  
-Cierto y los españoles las adoptaron, pero en lugar de paja, usaban madera en sus iglesias. Además que el pescado usado en tales celebraciones, lo sustituyeron con tarta dulce, porque era lo único que tenían en el barco!  
-Así es, siempre tan culto Hiragisawa - sonrio Yamasaki.  
-Claro, ya ves camarada - sonrio Eriol con los lentes empañados. Shaoran estaba impresionado con la historia mientras Chiharu negaba con la cabeza.  
-Perdonalo - la chica jalo de la oreja a Yamasaki - aun no se le quita esa maña.  
-Eh! - Shaoran reacciono - era mentira?  
-Claro que... - Eriol iba a decir algo, pero una mano también le jalo de la oreja. Los 4 se volvieron y vieron a Tomoyo con un gesto de molestia.  
-Eriol Hiragisawa, deja de decir mentiras!  
-Pero amor...  
-Nada de amor, no asustes a Shaoran así!  
-Un momento - el chico se volvio - Daidoji, si tu estas aquí, entonces...  
En ese instante, el piano comenzo con la marcha nupcial. Se distinguia a Touya tocando el instrumento...de muy mala manera.  
-Rápido! - Eriol agarro del cuello a Shaoran y lo llevo al altar. Tomoyo solo suspiro mientras mascullaba "hombres". Se coloco del lado de la novia, junto con Chiharu y Mei-ling, las damas de honor, que también habían asistido a la ceremonia. Al instante, una figura de blanco aparecio en la entrada. Shaoran trago saliva mientras se apretaba las manos nervioso.  
-Calma - le susurro Eriol - todo saldra bien.  
Mientras la novia se dirigía hacia el altar, tanto amigos y aliados veían el proceso: Fujitaka Kinomoto, acompañado por el ángel fantasmal de su Nadesiko. La señora Daidoji que no dejaba de llorar en voz alta, acompañado de un anciano ya entrado en edad y silla de ruedas, el bisabuelo, así como Rika y el profesor Terada, que ya estaban casados desde hacía unos años, como Naoko, que escribía a toda prisa para la prensa local, donde trabajaba como reportera. Yukito estaba en el fondo, acompañado de Kerberus en su forma pequeña, tomando fotografías. El pequeño Kero también soltaba gruesos lagrimones.  
Mientras la novia se acercaba, Eriol se volvio hacia Tomoyo.  
-Me extraña que no estes tomando video de esto  
-Quien dice que no? - sonrio mientras levantaba la mano. Al instante, 7 cámaras emergieron de distintos puntos enfocando la boda de varios ángulos. Eriol solo suspiro mientras Tomoyo reía en voz baja.  
Finalmente, la novia llego frente al altar. Fujitaka se había levantado para entregarla. Shaoran no supo como reaccionar cuando vio a su futuro suegro sonriendole.  
-Te la cuido mucho.  
El chico asintio automáticamente. Fujitaka le dio su mano y se dirigio hacia su asiento. Tan pronto la sujeto, sintio como esta le apretaba con fuerza.  
-Shaoran - la voz de Sakura emergio del velo con un ligero ahogo, como si aguantara un sollozo. Shaoran sonrio y dieron ambos el paso final.  
-Me encantan los finales felices - murmuro Eriol.  
-Quien dice que esto es un final? - cuestiono Tomoyo. Eriol se encogio de hombros y le ofrecio su brazo a la joven. Esta asintio y se dirigieron hacia sus lugares mientras el sacerdote comenzaba con la misa.

La boda transcurrio de manera normal, hasta la entrega de anillos. Eriol y Tomoyo sacaron un par de argollas doradas de una cajita mientras sus amigos sellaban su unión ante las palabras del prelado. Lo más gracioso fue cuando el sacerdote pregunto quien estaba en contra de la boda. De un rincón de la iglesia se escucho como alguien trataba de gritar, pero era contenido por 3 personas, entre ellas Eriol, Yukito y Yamasaki. Sakura solo vio como su hermano armaba un rídiculo mientras la audiencia reía. La chica solo suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Sakura Kinomoto, tomas por esposo a Li Shaoran...  
La chica asintio tímidamente. En el fondo, Tomoyo comenzo a sollozar. Eriol se acerco abrazandola fuertemente. Lo mismo se repitio con su madre.  
-Li Shaoran, aceptas por esposa a Sakura Kinomoto.  
-Sí, acepto - sonrio el joven. Ahora Meiling, así sus hermanas comenzaron a llorar en tropel.

-...Y bueno hermanos, con esta alianza declaro a Sakura Kinomoto y Li Shaoran, marido y mujer...puede besar a la novia.  
Shaoran se volvio hacia su mujer, pero no conto como ella tomaba la iniciativa y se lanzaba a sus brazos besandolo con pasión. Shaoran tardo en reaccionar, pero tambien le correspondio.  
-Así se hace vaquero! - grito Eriol. La audiencia dio exclamaciones de alegría mientras las campanas comenzaban a repicar. Al fin, la boda se había consumado...

La fiesta de recepción estaba en su esplendor. Sakura y Shaoran estaban en la pista, bailando a gran ritmo mientras los presentes aplaudían ante cada paso de la pareja.  
-No se supone esto sea un vals? - pregunto Eriol. Tomoyo se encogio de hombros.  
-No tiene nada de malo, aparte me parece algo bastante original, así me gustaría que fuera mi boda.  
-Eh..ya veo - Eriol mascullo. Tomoyo le sonrio cuando la banda termino de tocar. Todos aplaudieron mientras los recien casados hacían una reverencia. Yamasaki aparecio con un micrófono que dio a su amigo Shaoran.  
-Gracias, gracias a todos por venir. Se que la estan pasado muy bien y espero así sea el resto de la noche. Ahora, tenemos un número especial - el chico se volvio hacia Eriol - padrino, podría interpretarnos algo para la audiencia?  
-Yo? - Eriol se señalo. Antes de que apelara, Tomoyo lo empujo de la mesa. Este la miro con molestia, pero la chica solo le guiño un ojo.  
-Vale, me han convencido - sonrio Eriol. Los invitados aplaudieron mientras se dirigía hacia el piano del grupo que tocaba. El tecladista se hizo a un lado mientras Eriol tomaba asiento.  
-La siguiente canción se la dedico a esta pareja que han vivido muchas aventuras y riesgos, para donde estan ahora. Pero no olviden que apenas es el "principio" de la jornada...  
Eriol se volvio hacia el piano, pero antes de que comenzara a tocar, Tomoyo aparecio con un micrófono en mano. El chico la miro sorprendido mientras Tomoyo le sonreía.  
-Vamos - le susurro. Eriol asintio finalmente y comenzo a tocar...

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you _

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

Eriol y Tomoyo terminaron de cantar. Inmediatamente los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. El chico le sonrio a la joven. Ella bajo la mirada sonrojada.

-Lo atrape! Puedes creerlo! - Tomoyo daba brinquitos mientras miraba el ramo entre sus manos. Eriol asintio mientras abría las puertas.  
-Fue una gran fiesta - comento el chico - pero eso del ramo parece que te encanto.  
-Claro que sí! - Tomoyo estaba emocionada - aunque estoy muy cansada.  
-Me imagino - sonrio Eriol. Eran las 4 de la mañana, la fiesta había terminado hacía apenas media hora, cuando Shaoran y Sakura subieron a la limusina que los llevo al aeropuerto para su luna de miel, que sería en Hong Kong. La fiesta había sido todo un éxito: y lo mejor es que Tomoyo había capturado el ramo de la novia, aun pese al ataque inmisericorde de Mei-Ling.  
De repente, un silenco algo incomódo se hizo entre los dos.  
-Voy por algo de agua - musito Eriol por lo bajo. Tomoyo asintio mientras lo veía dar vuelta a la cocina.  
-Yo...mejor ire a la cama... - Tomoyo se volvio hacia las escaleras.  
-Como supiste que iba a interpretar esa canción?  
Tomoyo se detuvo y vio a Eriol de espaldas.  
-N-No lo sé - musito la chica - solo...me imagine.  
Eriol se volteo y vio a Tomoyo con un pie en las escaleras. El chico comenzo a avanzar rapidamente. Tomoyo trato de reaccionar, pero él fue más rapido y se coloco a su lado.  
-Tenemos que hablar...  
-Eriol, ahora no es el momento - ella bajo la mirada - tenemos unas copas de más encima y yo...  
-Tu las tendrás - el sonrio pícaramente - recuerda que yo no bebo en lo absoluto.  
-Sí, presumeme eso. Eres el primer hombre abstenio que conozco.  
-Digamos que me gusta saber que hago y que digo siempre.  
-En serio?  
Eriol asintio y para sorpresa de Tomoyo, se inclino y le deposito un suave beso en los labios. Tomoyo retrocedio pálida como la cera mientras el chico le sonreía con pícardia.  
-Buenas noches...  
Pero tan pronto el iba a subir las escaleras, Tomoyo se interpuso y lo agarro de las solapas del traje.  
-Quien te crees para besarme así como así!  
-Eh..pense que te había gustado.  
-No, no es eso! - Tomoyo señalo sus labios y entonces lo sujeto de la cara, besandolo con pasión, para luego separarse - a mi no me guste que me besen, sino besar!  
-Sabes que estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua?  
Pero Tomoyo no contesto, simplemente volvio a besarlo con fuerza. Eriol le correspondio y la abrazo casí cargandola. Rapidamente el beso se transformo en uno aun más apasionado, seguido de varias caricias por parte de los dos.  
-Tomoyo.. - Eriol se separo jadeando. La joven le observo con la mirada turbada por el deseo - recuerdas esa apuesta que hicimos?  
-Sí...supongo que perdiste.  
-No - el chico se inclino y comenzo a besar el cuello de ella. Tomoyo dio un suspiro de placer - ambos ganamos.  
Tomoyo solto una risita mientras se soltaba y corría rumbo a su habitación. Eriol sonrio y la siguio con la misma rapidez...

Tomoyo dormía placidamente enmedio de las sabanas. Eriol se inclino para tapar su desnudez y luego le acaricio la cara. Por un acto reflejo, la chica parecio sonreír, pero siguio dormitando. El chico se coloco una bata y se levanto. Con cuidado abrio las ventanas del balcón. Un aire un tanto frío le golpeo la cara y el cuerpo, haciendolo tiritar.  
-Supongo estas feliz no?  
-Y yo espero no hallas sido un vulgar fisgón. Era algo privado.  
-No te preocupes Clow, llegue al final por así decirlo.  
Eriol hizo una mueca y se recargo sobre la baranda.  
-Te irás verdad?  
Eriol asintio.  
-Tengo cosas que arreglar...en Inglaterra.  
-Seguro? No estarás huyendo?  
-No Yue - Eriol se incorporo - ahora que se que siento por ella, no puedo dejar las cosas inconclusas.  
-Entiendo. Si te vas, la señorita Daidoji sufrirá mucho.  
-Tal vez, pero si me conoce, sabrá porque lo hice.  
Eriol se dio la vuelta mientras cerraba las ventanas. Yue solto un leve suspiro...

Sakura y Shaoran miraban con cierto cansancio las salidas del aeropuerto. El viaje a Hong Kong se había retrasado por una tormenta.  
-Vaya bonita luna de miel - suspiro la joven. Shaoran la abrazo por los hombros.  
-Disculpa...  
-No tienes que pedir disculpas, no fue tu culpa - sonrio la chica. Shaoran también sonrio, cuando se escucho el ruido de un celular. Sakura saco el aparato de su bolso.  
-Bueno...  
Lo siguiente que escucho Sakura fue a una persona llorar como nadie nunca más lo hubiera hecho.  
-Tomoyo? - la chica parpadeo - eres tu?  
Lo único que se escuchaban eran sollozos y algunas palabras sin entender. Sakura volteo ver a su esposo.  
-Es Tomoyo..  
-Rayos! - Shaoran mascullo - no me digas que...  
Sakura levanto la mano para escuchar. El llanto había disminuído y ahora se escuchaba mejor.  
-Sakura...sniff...él...se fue! sniff, buaaa!  
Sakura suspiro. Shaoran tomo el celular.  
-Tomoyo, soy yo. Que paso?  
-Llegamos...anoche...estuvimos juntos...todo lindo, sniff...pero me desperte y no lo halle! No esta por ningún lado!  
-Preguntaste en el bar?  
-Sí! - Tomoyo rompio nuevamente en lágrimas - el dueño me dijo que se iba a tomar un tiempo libre!  
Shaoran trago saliva. Eso no era nada bueno.  
-Tomoyo, calmate...  
-No puedo! Porque me hace esto! Porque me lo hizo!  
Sakura ahora tomo el celular ya molesta.  
-Será porque se desespero?  
Los sollozos pararon de golpe. Solo se escucho una voz algo agripada y con hipos.  
-Sakura...no comiences...  
-Claro que sí. Él no iba a esperar siempre y tu en lugar de ser sincera como siempre, te quedaste esperando que él te dijera que te quería.  
-Pero...  
-Nada de peros! Si realmente lo quieres, ve por él!  
-Pero Sakura...no se donde rayos se fue!  
-Si lo conoces, deberías saber donde fue, no?  
Se hizo un silencio en la línea. Entonces se escucho como Tomoyo corría por el cuarto y gritaba en voz alta varias ordenes  
-Sally, Takako, preparen mi equipaje! - se escucho otra vez - lo siento Sakura, tengo que colgar! Felicidades nuevamente!  
Sakura sonrio mientras colgaba. Entonces miro la cara de circunstancias de su esposo.  
-Que?  
-Pense que tu carácter era amable y blando, pero...  
-Oye, no te casaste con alguien nada fragil - ella golpeteo su pecho con la punta de su dedo. Shaoran solo atino a sonreír mientras tocaba la mejilla de ella. Sakura le sonrio contenta.  
-Me alegro seas mi esposa.  
-Y yo me alegro ser tu esposa... - Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente  
-Crees que ella lo encuentre?  
-Conociendo a Tomoyo, pondrá todo su imperio a buscarlo. Eso es seguro...  
-Eso espero...eso espero - finalizo Shaoran estrechando a su esposa.

Entre tanto, Tomoyo ya había subido a su limusina. Con el celular en mano, estaba haciendo varias llamadas.  
-Sí, lo sé...se que es díficil usar un sistema posicionador por satélite para buscar a alguien, pero quiero que lo encuentren!  
Tomoyo colgo exasperada. Entonces miro hacia su chofer que le sonreía.  
-Que pasa?  
-Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan concentrada en algo...o alguien.  
-Creeme no me conoces cuando realmente estoy furiosa! Cuando vea a ese inútil, se arrepentirá de haberme conocido!

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Ya es el penúltimo episodio de este fanfic. Así es, el siguiente es el final. Igual puede ser un final feliz o no, pero eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.  
Se que parecio muy rápido lo que sucedio entre Tomoyo y Eriol, pero si se dan cuenta, esto era el remate de lo que había pasado en los anteriores episodios. A veces las cosas más simples son las mejores y en este caso no es la excepción. Aparte algo que no comente, es la psicologia de Eriol, o más bien del chico promedio. Generalmente a los hombres nos encantan los detalles que tienen las mujeres, en este caso, fue como Tomoyo adivino la canción que iba a interpretar Eriol: esos detalles más que una directa, son los que hacen un chico se derrita, jejeje.  
Finalmente, las canciones de este episodio, es primero, una japonesa: Blue Forever, del grupo Make up. Este es el primer ending de la serie Saint Seiya. Lo relevante de esta rola es que hubo una versión remix de la misma que incluye un "solo" de piano increíble. La otra, es ni más de ni menos "al comienzo", la canción principal de la película Anastasia, interpretado por Richard Marx y Donna Lewis, también título de uno de los episodios de este fic.  
El final esta próximo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora vamos a contestar preguntas y respuestas P.

Tomoyo Daidoji: Gracias por tus comentarios

Basileia Daidoji: jejeje, gracias por tus 3 mensajes y espero no hallas tenido problemas con tu padre por usar tan tarde la computadora (ordenador). Me alegro te halla gustado. Así es, me gusta usar parejas que no lo parecen o que tienen esa tendencia. Eso hace más divertida la historia.

Darthmocy: Gracias y eso me han comentado, pero prefiero no usar tanto lo dulzón en esta pareja, sino más algo práctico y formal. Recuerden, es desde un punto de vista masculino (o.O nada Corín Tellado).

Yuzu: Gracias. El futbol es el juego del hombre!

Ayin: Gracias por tus comentarios, también disfrute mucho eso. Es divertido ver como una chica que apenas sabe futbol, trata de complacer al chico que le gusta (claro..con las consecuencias de ello).

Kirlatan: También gracias a vos. Como en el otro comentario, prefiero poner el romance más de acuerdo a la vida real.

Caro belen: Jejeje, gracias. Me alegro te hallan gustado las canciones y en verdad siento publicar tan tarde, pero como os he comentado, el trabajo, la escuela y la conquista mundial no deja tiempo para nada. En cuanto al futbol, trato de incorporar detalles que no he visto en otras historias. Cabe decir que el futbol es uno de mis amores (ya sabran cuales son los otros dos), y nada mejor que darle una personalidad un tanto más masculina a Eriol (al personaje lo manejo desde mi perspectiva a veces) lo cual puede caer mal, ya que puedo salirme del personaje, pero trato igualmente de compenetrarme y como sería Eriol. En este episodio, se daran más una idea de ello.

2miru: Jejeje, gracias. Simplemente Eriol es un hombre y los hombres somos extraños.

Lady esmeralda: viene el besssso...y algo más.

Viridiana: buen pronóstico el que tuviste, aunque algo predecible...no tanto lo que pasara al final de este episodio.

Caelestis wolf: (sonrojo) no entiendo porque el comentario de que sea hombre. Si una chica puede manejar armas de fuego, porque los chicos no pueden escribir fics románticos? Jejeje...bromas aparte, gracias por tus comentarios y no creas, es mejor que no halla muchos hombres así..el mundo sería extraño y confuso. Quise hacer lo más fiel posibles los personajes, aunque claro, agregándole detalles para hacerlos más humanos. Finalmente, Kaho no me agrada, en lo absoluto, pero hacerla ver como una bruja, sería algo fácil de olvidar. Eriol aun sufre porque Kaho era especial, y Tomoyo no es que venga a tomar su lugar, sino a seguir en la vida de Eriol. Algo bastante psicológico. Nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios.

Mara-chan: espero que los jugadores de tu país vayan mejorando, aquí los mexicanos ¬¬ se vieron muy mal entre los norteamericanos, pero ya conseguimos nuestro pase al mundial .

Mia T: gracias y me alegro te halla gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

Card Captor Sakura fanfic  
"CLOCKS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de las CLAMP, así que nada de demandas.

Capítulo 5: Another Day in the Paradise

Una lluvia ligera caía sobre el cielo londinense. Los autobuses de dos plantas y los autos smarts se movían con rapidez entre el tráfico. Algunos trausentes acostumbrados al clima, caminaban sin pena enfundados en sus largas gabardinas.  
Sin embargo, el cementerio de la ciudad se encontraba vacío, salvo por una persona que estaba frente a un mausoleo algo gastado. Para alguien que viera tal monumento, le extrañaria ver la efigie de la luna y el sol en uno solo, encima del mismo.  
La figura tosio levemente mientras se inclinaba frente al mausoleo y depositaba un ramillete de flores. Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro marcado por el rocío de la lluvia  
-Saludos Kaho - murmuro - han pasado 15 años no? Creo que debí visitarte mucho antes, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo...no tuve el valor de afrontar tu muerte.  
Eriol se removio dentro de su gabardina mientras miraba hacia el cielo. El cabello se notaba mojado. No tardo en agitar la cabeza para despejar la lluvia.  
-Perdoname - murmuro - no pude salvarte. No pude mantenerte en este mundo, pero más que nunca, me aferre a tí...se supone te amaba y te prometí aceptar tu voluntad. Tu siempre me dijiste que ese era tu destino...pero yo jamás lo acepte.  
Bajo la mirada hacia el mausoleo y siguio sonriendo.  
-Conocí a una joven muy linda. Seguro te habría encantado. No es como tu obviamente, pero me hace reír, me hace sentir seguro, tranquilo. Me gusta - dejo de sonreír - pero no estoy seguro de que entienda lo que haga ahora...  
Eriol suspiro mientras se inclinaba y tocaba el mausoleo.  
-Pero suceda lo que suceda, comenzare a partir de cero ahora. No quería despedirme, pero debo hacerlo. Y si Tomoyo aun quiere estar conmigo luego de esto, mi corazón le será todo suyo.  
Justo en ese momento, el sonido de un celular rompio la calma. Eriol parpadeo y noto que era el suyo. Con rapidez lo saco.  
-Bueno...?  
Tan pronto contesto, escucho un grito tan enorme que le perforo el tímpano derecho.  
-ERES UN IDIOTA ERIOL HIRAGISAWA  
Tardo tiempo en reaccionar por el timbre de voz, así por la perforación de oído que habia tenido.  
-Eres una bestia, un bruto, un maldito insensible!  
Eriol volvio a despegar el celular de la oreja mientras escuchaba todo tipo de "piropos" hacia su persona. Con cuidado volvio a acercarse el aparato.  
-Tomoyo? - tanteo.  
-Claro que soy Tomoyo so burro! - la chica no solo estaba furiosa, estaba fuera de sí. Se podía escuchar el cuchicheo de la gente atrás.  
-Tomoyo, como pudiste localizarme? Se supone el celular no es de larga distancia.  
-Pues no es de larga distancia pelmazo! - Tomoyo grito nuevamente - estoy en un avión llegando a Londres!  
-En la torre - Eriol trago saliva.  
-Sí, en la torre pequeño. Cuando te vea, te destazare vivo!  
Eriol iba a bromear con un comentario, pero entre que estaba en un comentario y que su vida estaba en juego, prefirio callarse.  
-Tomoyo, calma...yo...  
Sorprendentemente, se escucho un suspiro y luego como la voz se modulaba.  
-Lo sé, se a que viniste...  
Eriol no supo que contestar. Entonces comenzo a escuchar ruidos y estática.  
-Tomoyo?  
-Si, aquí estoy...estoy perdiendo señal.  
-Debe ser porque estas aterrizando  
-Eso parece...hey, me escuchas?  
-Sí, sí...  
-Eriol, yo se que estoy furiosa, pero también tengo la culpa...quiero decirte que...espera! - la voz de la chica parecio alterada de repente - algo ocurre!  
-Tomoyo? Que pasa?  
-No se...es... - la llamada se corto de golpe. Eriol parpadeo confuso y miro el celular. Se dio la vuelta, pero entonces se detuvo y se volvio hacia la tumba. Emitio una sonrisa y se encogio de hombros.  
-Se nota que la quiero no? - susurro - adios Kaho  
Y sin más, salio rumbo a un techo para protegerse y volver a llamar.

Eriol estaba insistiendo en la llamada. Al principio penso que la lluvia había estropeado su celular, pero se escuchaba como el aparato de Tomoyo no tenía tono o no se podía accesar. Marco hacia lugares que conocía y la llamada entraba perfectamente.  
-Que rayos paso? - murmuro preocupado mientras caminaba por unos almacenes fuera del cementerio. Noto como algunas personas se habían quedado viendo los televisores con el noticiario local.  
-Lamentamos informarles que un avión procedente de Nueva York acaba de estrellarse en el aeropuerto de...  
Eriol se paro en seco. Con brusquedad hizo a un lado unas personas que estaban viendo las noticias.  
-Es una terrible calamidad - comento una anciana en un inglés fluido - jamás había pasado eso.  
-Sí - dijo una señora con un bebé entre brazos - parece que ocurrio hace unos minutos...  
Eriol se puso pálido como la cera. No podía ser...no, tenía que ser una coincidencia.  
-Esperen - el comentarista recibio un boletín - me informan que es un vuelo procedente de Nueva York, pero su punto de origen original era Japón.  
Eriol sintio una sacudida por todo el cuerpo. No...no podía ser...  
...No de nuevo...  
-Te sucede algo jovencito? - pregunto una anciana. Eriol miro a verla, pero sin más, salio corriendo haciendo caer a algunos trauseuntes mientras se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto.  
-Ha habido un horrible accidente en el aeropuerto - grito el taxista mientras el vehículo estaba atrapado en el tráfico. Las ambulancias y cuerpos de bomberos londinenses también aparecían en la vía - mire cuanta gente esta llegando!  
Eriol estaba en shock.  
-Que sabe del incidente? - pregunto desesperado.  
-No mucho. Según la radio, era un avión japonés, tuvo problemas al momento de llegar a la pista. Un tren de aterrizaje no funciono y cayo de golpe. Se rumora hay heridos y muertos.  
Eriol levanto la vista y vio efectivamente una estela de humo emerger del aeropuerto.  
-Aquí me bajo!  
-Pero es la vía rápida! - grito desesperado el taxista. Eriol ignoro el comentario y dejo caer un puñado de billetes. Debido al congestión del tráfico, Eriol pudo moverse entre los vehículos sin problemas y llegar a la zona peatonal. Comenzo a correr como desesperado mientras sacaba el celular y volvía a marcar. Nada. Solo que parecía ocupado.  
-Maldición! No puede estar pasando! No puede estar pasando esto! - exclamaba a gritos mientras corría como desaforado. Generalmente el trayecto a pie donde estaba, se hacía en 20 minutos, pero el llego en 5 solamente. Tan pronto se detuvo en la entrada, había un montón de personas tratando de salir y entrar. La histeria y la incertidumbre reinaba por el lugar. Varias personas trataban de comunicarse desesperadamente por celular, otras lloraban a lágrima viva en un rincón mientras negaban con la cabeza. Otras abrazaban a sus seres queridos como si hubiera sido la primera vez que los veían en mucho tiempo.  
-Tengo que saber si ella estaba allí - murmuro mientras corría sin saber que hacer - pero como?  
-Oye jovencito, estas bien?  
Eriol se volvio hacia un par de oficiales de la policía que acababan de emerger entre la multitud.  
-Señor, necesito saber si una persona estaba en el avión! - Eriol estaba al borde del colapso. Ya sea por esto o porque era su trabajo, el policía saco una lista de su traje.  
-El vuelo venía de Japón. Había muchos japoneses...aunque lamento decirte que la tasa de muertos es muy alta...  
-No... - alcanzo a decir el chico mientras tomaba la lista. Con rapidez se fue hasta la letra D.  
El nudo en la garganta que había mantenido hacía tiempo se deshizo...  
Este parecio extenderse hasta todo su cuerpo en un segundo.

_Daidoji Tomoyo_

-Es la lista que nos proporciono la compañia, con esos pasajeros salieron de Nueva York...oye, te sientes bien?  
Eriol dejo caer la lista. Lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos y estas comenzaron a curvear su cara.  
-Lo siento - murmuro el policía dandose cuenta. Tomo la lista y se dio la vuelta sin decir más. Eriol dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, golpeando una columna de espaldas. Sin más, se deslizo por ella hasta sentarse en el suelo.  
-Más de la mitad estan muertos - se escucho pasar a un bombero - y la otra estan malheridos...  
-Que lástima, jamás había pasado esto por aquí - se escucho por allí.  
-Tomoyo... - murmuro Eriol. Las lágrimas seguían bañando su cara, pero el no sollozaba. Solo sentía como estas corrían por su rostro...  
Por instinto, volvio a tomar el celular y marco...pero nuevamente nada...absolutamente nada.  
-Yo tuve la culpa - murmuro - yo...YO TUVE LA CULPA!  
El grito que dio no tomo por sorpresa a nadie. Ya se había repetido la escena con algunos familiares, pero para Eriol era lo peor.  
-No Tomoyo, no tu también! - Eriol gritaba y sollozaba - no! Porque!  
Azoto la columna desesperado. Quería que fuera mentira, pero sabía que no. Ella había fallecido en ese avión y todo por su culpa. Si no hubiera venido a Londres como un idiota, ella no lo hubiera seguido y estaría bien. Estaría viva.  
-Soy un imbecil, soy un estupido! - Eriol estaba a punto de volverse loco - porque, porque!  
Miro el celular y comenzo a marcar varias veces, pero nada. Seguía muerto...ella estaba...  
-NO! - exclamo desesperado mientras lanzaba el celular al suelo. Este dio un brinco y luego se fue deslizando por el lustroso piso del aeropuerto, cuando toco el zapato de alguien. Este parecio notarlo y se inclino para recogerlo.  
-Eriol?  
El susodicho levanto la cabeza entre las lágrimas y vio a una figura acercarse. Estaba borrosa, así que trato de secarse con la manga de la gabardina.  
-Quien es...?  
Entonces la figura se detuvo y levanto el celular. Rapidamente una bofetada cruzo su cara de lado a lado. Eriol se quedo estupefacto. ¿Quien diablos se creía para golpearlo?  
Pero antes de que reaccionara con un puñetazo, la figura agito su celular con molestia.  
-Idiota, mira que te lo regalo y como lo tratas!  
-Ehhh? - Eriol se levanto de golpe y se froto los ojos con insistencia. Aun estaba borroso, pero pudo distinguir la figura de uan mujer, de cabello largo...pero esos ojos azules eran incofundibles.  
-T-Tomoyo...?  
La susodicha asintio mientras su cara era un rictus de molestia.  
-Eriol! Que diablos se supone que estas haciendo?  
-Pero... - el tartamudeo dando un paso atrás y golpeandose contra la columna - tu...  
-Eriol, parece que estas viendo a un muerto...que haces aquí? Pense que estabas en el cementerio y...  
Tomoyo no dijo más cuando Eriol se lanzo para abrazarla y luego darle un enorme beso en los labios. La chica se quedo de una pieza dejando caer su maleta.  
-Pense que te había perdido - murmuro Eriol separandose y abrazandola nuevamente. Tomoyo estaba desconcertada.  
-Perderme? Porque? Y crees que un beso te va a salvar de mi!  
Pero la chica hasta entonces noto como el chico había estado llorando. Fue cuando comprendio.  
-Eriol, no - ella lo separo - no estaba en ese avión.  
-Como?  
-Sí. Es que ese avión que se estrello...era de la misma compañia, pero yo me vine en un vuelo que hizo escalas en Miami.  
-Pero...ví una lista...  
-Debieron confundirse... - ella sonrio tiernamente - cuando se corto la llamada, fue porque nos desviamos. El avión que tuvo el accidente aterrizo primero y como la pista estaba hecha añicos, tuvieron que darnos pista en otro lado...  
-Entonces...porque esta ocupado el celular?  
-No crees que con esta tragedia, este bloqueada la señal...hay demasiada gente tratando de hablar. Cuando aterrizamos, nos evacuaron por otra parte...es un caos alla.  
Eriol se quedo sin habla. Miro a la chica y comenzo a tocar su rostro.  
-Entonces, yo no te mate...?  
-Matarme? Claro que no - ella sonrio pero le miro con furia - sin embargo si estoy muy enojada contigo...  
Eriol parpadeo. Se puso pálido y sin más, se derrumbo sobre el suelo.  
-Eriol! - grito Tomoyo - Eriol, estas bien? Eriol!

_She calls out to the man on the street  
'sir, can you help me?  
It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep,  
Is there somewhere you can tell me? '_

He walks on, doesn't look back  
He pretends he can't hear her  
Starts to whistle as he crosses the street  
Seems embarrassed to be there

Oh think twice, it's another day for  
You and me in paradise  
Oh think twice, it's just another day for you,  
You and me in paradise

She calls out to the man on the street  
He can see she's been crying  
She's got blisters on the soles of her feet  
Can't walk but she's trying

Oh think twice...

Oh lord, is there nothing more anybody can do  
Oh lord, there must be something you can say

You can tell from the lines on her face  
You can see that she's been there  
Probably been moved on from every place  
'cos she didn't fit in there

Oh think twice...

Eriol parpadeo mientras escuchaba esa canción. Sintio una terrible punzada en la cabeza. Fue cuando noto como unas manos tomaban un trapo que tenía en la frente.  
-Estas ardiendo en fiebre. No me digas que corriste bajo la lluvia?  
Eriole nfoco la vista y efectivamente, allí se encontraba Tomoyo mojando nuevamente el trapo, para volverlo a colocar en la frente de él.  
-Sí - murmuro - cuando supe del accidente, vine corriendo al aeropuerto.  
-En serio? - ella sonrio - lamento haberte preocupado.  
Eriol nego con la cabeza.  
-Yo lamento haberte hecho esto.  
Tomoyo sonrio y se inclino hacia él.  
-Me la pagarás luego - sonrio maliciosamente, pero noto como Eriol seguía muy serio - oye, relajate. Estoy bien no?  
-No quería que nada se repitiera.  
-Repetirse? Hablas de...?  
Eriol asintio y desvio su mirada hacia el techo.  
-Vine a despedirme...  
Tomoyo se quedo callada. Eriol interpreto esto como una señal de que siguiera hablando.  
-Le pedí perdón por estar tan lejos. Por no aceptar su muerte. Luego le dije que había conocido a una joven maravillosa.  
Tomoyo bajo la mirada y sonrio.  
-Y supongo veniste a pedirle permiso no?  
Eriol nego con la cabeza y se quito el trapo mientras se sentaba.  
-Oye, aun no estas bien.  
-Sí, pero no quiero decir esto estando acostado...y no, vine a decirle que mi vida volvio a comenzar, desde que te conocí.  
Tomoyo se sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada, pero noto como la mano de Eriol le tomaba por el mentón.  
-Me gustas mucho Tomoyo - murmuro.  
-Hablas en serio?  
-Sí...por eso vine a Londres. Quería dar el último clavo al ataud que hace años deje, para estar libre nuevamente. Quiero ser totalmente tuyo.  
Tomoyo abrio los ojos desconcertada.  
-Te quiero... - murmuro y se acerco a ella - estoy enamorado de tí y quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible a tu lado.  
-Eriol...tu...  
-Te amo... - finalizo él. Tomoyo se quedo sin habla mientras el chico sonreía. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la fiebre.  
-Y no - el siguio sonriendo - no es por la fiebre...  
Entonces la chica se lanzo a sus brazos casí haciendolo caer sobre la cama nuevamente. Antes de que pudiera repelar algo, Tomoyo estaba besandolo por toda la cara mientras sentía como ella comenzaba a llorar.  
-Te odio, te odio, te odio - decía entre sollozos - porque me hiciste sufrir así si vas a decirmelo!  
-Je, supongo parte de mi encanto - sonrio él estrechandola. Tomoyo le miro con los ojos brillantes mientras le correspondía el abrazo.  
-No es broma verdad? - ella negaba con la cabeza - no lo haces porque soy Kaho verdad?  
-No, porque creo que aprendí que no puedo dejar las cosas por más tiempo...eres demasiado importante para seguir esperando.  
Tomoyo contesto con un par de sollozos bastante conmovedores.  
-También te amo - susurro entre hipos - gracias en verdad, en verdad gracias.  
-Yo soy el agradecido - sonrio él - viniste por mí hasta aca...que chica hace eso hoy en día?  
Tomoyo nego con la cabeza y entonces le dio un beso en el cuello.  
-Crees que la fiebre te limite a ciertas...cosas? - pregunto de repente. Eriol abrio los ojos sorprendido.  
-No me digas que...tienes ganas?  
-Bueno, no puede haber mejor forma de celebrar que somos novios... - sonrio ella maliciosamente. Eriol le correspondio el gesto mientras bajaba sus manos hasta la cadera de ella.  
-Quien dice que solo somos novios?  
-Eh? - pero fue lo último que dijo Tomoyo antes de perderse entre los besos y caricias del chico...

Who can say  
where the road goes   
where the day flows  
- only time  
And who can say   
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
- only time

Who can say  
why you heart sighs   
as your love flies  
- only time  
And who can say   
why your heart cries  
when your love lies  
- only time

Who can say  
when the roads meet   
that love might be  
in your heart  
And who can say   
when the day sleeps  
if the night keeps  
all your heart

Night keeps all your heart

Who can say  
if your love grows   
as your heart chose  
- only time  
And who can say   
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
- only time

Eriol miraba por la ventana del balcón. Afuera la lluvia aun continuaba y se podía escuchar ambulancias a lo lejos. Era cierto que había una tragedia, pero tampoco podía ignorar la felicidad que ahora tenía a lado suyo.  
Tomoyo dormía placidamente a su lado y para sorpresa de él, no se había movido en la cama como otras ocasiones. No quería separarse de aquella chica...no más.  
¿Acaso tenía que pasar una tragedia para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos? Pensaba que había sido una jugarreta del destino, que le había obligado a tomar esa decisión, a dejar atrás el pasado.  
Es cierto, si te concentras en lo que dejaste, puedes perder lo que tienes ahora. Igual podría ser doloroso nuevamente, pero al menos tendría un sentimiento de felicidad...una vez más.  
Aparte, ¿Quien diría que el sexo fuera un remedio para la fiebre?  
Rio por lo bajo y levanto la vista hacia el techo de la habitación del hotel.  
-En que piensas? - murmuro la chica.  
-Estas despierta? Perdona si...  
-No, acabo de abrir los ojos - ella se incorporo y cubriendose con la sabana, abrazo al joven - que pensabas?  
-En muchas cosas...  
Eriol se quedo callado.  
-Nos hemos vuelto sorprendentemente serios - sonrio ella.  
-Que quieres? Nuestras bromas se basaban en lo que podíamos ser. Y miranos ahora.  
Tomoyo asintio. y se acurruco a su lado.  
-Perdona si te preocupe.  
-No hay problema...a propósito, tienes un buen punch. Aun me duele esa bofetada.  
Tomoyo rio y nego con la cabeza.  
-Eres un cabezota. Es la única forma en que reaccionas.  
Eriol sonrio.  
-Quisieras acompañarme a ver a alguien.  
-Tengo que vestir de negro? - pregunto ella sabiendo a donde iban.  
-No, solo quiero despedirme, pero contigo a mi lado.  
-No se si sea lo más correcto.  
-Kaho te hubiera aprobado, no se diga Spinnel y Ruby Moon.  
-Llevaremos unas flores...te parece? Y luego podemos ir al Old Trafford. Escuche que Inglaterra juega un partido de eliminatoria.  
-En serio? Con esto, no sabía...  
-Ay corazón - rio ella - no sabes que me encanta consentir?  
-No, pero ese aspecto de tí me agrada... - sonrio Eriol mientras la besaba. Tomoyo le correspondio el beso mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
-Sabes - la chica se separo y le miro - Sakura y Shaoran se volverán locos cuando se enteren.  
-Supongo ellos ya lo saben.  
Tomoyo asintio y sonrio.  
-Eriol, acabas de comprometerte. Si te arrepientes...te mato.  
El chico parpadeo, pero luego sonrio.  
-Vale. Supongo tendre que vivir con esa carga.  
Ambos jovenes rieron mientras ella sonreía.  
-A propósito, aun tengo ganas...  
-Tomoyo...  
-Que! Tu mismo lo dijiste, las mujeres somos más pervertidas!  
-Bueno, tendre que hacer el enorme sacrificio de complacerte.  
Tomoyo le dio un golpecito en el hombro fingiendo molestia.  
-Bien que te agrada.  
Eriol solto una carcajada mientras se quitaba los lentes nuevamente...

----

El mausoleo se notaba ya opaco. El antiguo marmol ahora estaba casí negro, no solo por la contaminación, sino por el paso del tiempo. Las figuras del Sol y la Luna lucían descoloridas, inclusive con los bordes ya desgastados. El cuidador del cementerio estaba podando los restos de la maleza acumulada cuando vio a una pareja de ancianos acercarse. Con una leve inclinación los saludo. El hombre sonrio mientras se ajustaba las gafas de montura, que relevaban una alta graduación.  
-Gracias por cuidar del lugar - murmuro con un acento bastante peculiar.  
-Ah...se nota que ha estado fuera del país mucho tiempo - murmuro el anciano.  
-Unos cuantos años - comento su compañera, de pelo largo color gris. El cuidador sonrio y se retiro.  
-Cuando fue la última vez...?  
-Hace 50 años. Debiste dejar que alguien cuidará mejor de la tumba.  
-No hace falta. Ella se habría enojado por tomarme tantas molestias.  
Entonces el anciano se inclino sobre la tumba con pesadez, depositando un ramo de flores. Su compañera sonrio.  
-Ahora estarías casado con ella.  
-Porque siempre tienes que amargarte con eso?  
-No me amargo. Es la realidad...aunque tampoco culpo esto. Sin ello, no te habría vuelto a ver, recuerdas?  
-Claro que sí... - sonrio - cuanto cumplimos de casados?  
-Eriol, no me digas que olvidaste la fecha de nuestro matrimonio?  
-No, pero ya sabes, la edad hace estragos mentales.  
-Tu no tienes mala memoria - espeto ella enojada. El anciano Eriol solto una carcajada bastante estridente mientras abrazaba a su esposa.  
-50 años. Bodas de oro.  
-Me sorprende tu energía...no pareces de tu edad.  
-Ni tu tampoco - el sonrio mientras frotaba el trasero de ella - sigues teniendo esos 26 años de cuando te conocí.  
-Ah, viejo raboverde! - ella le quito la mano - no te aproveches!  
-No me aprovecho, eres mi esposa no?  
Ella se cruzo de brazos, pero termino por sonreír.  
-Deberías usar esas manos para tocar el piano nuevamente. Eso te volvería a dar habilidad.  
-Insinuas que me he vuelto viejo?  
-Bueno, te falta velocidad en la cama...antes me habrías excitado, pero ahora...  
-Shhh, es la edad. También para tí...  
-Pense que decías que parecía de 26 años, quien te entiende.  
-Solo trato de picarte bonita - sonrio él. Tomoyo le sonrio y lo abrazo románticamente.  
-Y si nos fugamos y dejamos a los chicos esperando?  
-Oye pervertida, aquí no podemos hacerlo, es un cementerio!  
-Ya lo hemos hecho en todos lados, creo que faltaría aquí.  
-Estas algo loca sabias?  
-Supongo - ella rio y le dio un beso en la arrugada mejilla. Entonces vieron como un niño se acercaba a ellos con rapidez.  
-Abuelos, abuelos - exclamo el chico - papá y mamá preguntan que si tardarán mucho  
-No, ya casí acabamos - sonrio Eriol. El jovencito era una versión en pequeño de Eriol cuando apenas tenía 10 años, pero sus ojos eran de color azul grisaceo, como los de Tomoyo. El niño se volvio hacia el mausoleo  
-De quien es esta tumba? Pense que no tenían familiares aquí abuelo.  
-Ah, es de alguien muy querido - murmuro Tomoyo mientras se subía los lentes - alguien que nos unio hace unos años.  
-Wow. Pense que el abuelo te había conocido en un reino mágico y tu habías aceptado venir con él porque lo amabas.  
-Eriol! - Tomoyo se volvio hacia su esposo - le sigues contando esas historias de manga al niño?  
-Que? Me parece muy romántico. También esta esa de cuando yo era un detective espiritual y tuve que irme al mundo demoniaco para encontrar a mi padre genético. Un Mazuku...aunque también esta esa de que yo era un hombre mitad bestia y que tenía una enorme espada. Tu madre podía viajar de época en época con la legendaria perla de Shikon.  
Tomoyo entorno los ojos y nego con la cabeza. El niño solto una risita que le parecio recordarle a alguien que sonreía de la misma manera.  
-Pero tu madre era alguien irresistible. La mujer más hermosa que halla conocido - continuo el abuelo - y así fue como nos casamos...nacio tu padre y luego tú.  
-Vaya, toda una historia - sonrio el pequeño - bien hecho abuelo.  
Eriol le levanto el pulgar. Tomoyo hizo una mueca.  
-Bonitas cosas que le enseñas.  
-Es en serio... - entonces miro el mausoleo. Se quedo en silencio un rato. El chico lo noto y guardo silencio. Eriol suspiro y sonrio - Kaho...gracias.  
Tomoyo y el chico hicieron una reverencia ante las palabras. Los 3 dieron media vuelta mientras se dirigían hacia la salida del cementerio.  
-Su historia me gusta más que la de los abuelos Sakura y Shaoran. Ellos solamente me dicen que se conocieron por unas cartas mágicas...que según usa mi prima, pero creo que son patrañas.  
-En serio lo crees? - Eriol enarco una ceja - bueno, ten en cuenta que tu madre fue la segunda hija de ellos. A tí no te toco esa suerte, el poder mágico.  
-Que lástima. Me habría encantado manipular la magia. Aunque Kero diga que tengo esos poderes. Porque ellos no envejecen como el señor Yue?  
-Ah, porque son unos malditos suertudos - mascullo Eriol fingiendo molestia. Tomoyo rio por lo bajo.  
-Tu tienes la culpa. Mientras tengan un poder mágico como el de Nadeshiko seguirán en ese estado.  
-Sí, aunque para sus 17 años, esa niña tiene un talento sin igual. Supongo debe ser por la buena sangre de sus abuelos.  
-Abuela, me contarás como se conocieron mis papás? - pregunto el chico. Eriol y Tomoyo se vieron, para luego sonreírse en complicidad.  
-Sí, claro, pero lo haremos cuando estemos a solas. A tus papás no les gusta que les contemos como fue.  
-Pues me parece bien eso de que los hallan obligado casí a casarse por un contrato mágico. Me recuerda a esa viejísima serie, llamada Ranma 1/2. La estan volviendo a exhibir en el canal "Retro".  
-Bueno, es algo parecido - Tomoyo sonrio y noto la cara de su esposo - quieres que comience yo o tu?  
-Será mejor que tú lo hagas. Tienes mejor memoria.  
Tomoyo asintio mientras tomaba aire.  
-Bueno, había una vez, hace 45 años, una niña llamada... - comenzo la dama mientras avanzaba con su nieto. Eriol se detuvo un instante mientras volteaba a ver al cementerio. La imagen corporea, casí fantasmal, de una mujer aparecio. Unas alas adornaban su espalda mientras una sonrisa emergio por su rostro. Eriol parpadeo sorprendido, pero luego emitio el mismo gesto mientras asentía.  
Kaho Mizuki le guiño un ojo mientras levantaba un pulgar en señal de felicitación. Al instante, la imagen desaparecio.  
-Gracias - murmuro por lo bajo mientras se volvía hacia el frente canturreando en voz alta.

_Confusion that never stops  
The closing walls and the ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop, that you now know  
Singing come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease  
Singing_

_-Singing_ - murmuro el anciano mientras notaba como su esposa le hacía señas a la entrada - voy Tomoyo!

FIN

Notas finales.  
Ah, me encantan los finales felices. Originalmente el fanfic estaba destinado a tener un final triste, pero cuando estaba a mitad de él, pasaron la película de "City of Angels" por la televisión. Siempre me parecio un final cruel el de esta película y de repente mi historia estaba tomando el mismo tamiz, así que decidí cambiarlo de último momento (tal vez por eso noten la improvisación a medio capítulo).  
Extrañamente, este es el único capítulo donde Eriol no toca el piano, pero si se siguen escuchando canciones. La primera es de Anothey Day in the Paradise de Phil Collins y "Only Time" de Enya. Esta última aparecio en la película "Dulce noviembre", que justamente fue la película que me inspiro a comenzar esta historia. Cabe decir que la música y el cine son poderosos motivantes en mi caso, jejeje.  
Con esta historia igual dejaré las tramas románticas por el momento y me dedicare a otros fics de acción que tengo por allí, mientras recupero un poco la inspiración.  
Como verán, la filosofía de esta historia es la de valorar el presente que tenemos. Es cierto que a veces perdemos cosas y que estas cuestan trabajo olvidarlas o dejarlas atrás, pero es necesario para vivir nuestro presente. El presente, por más tormentoso o solitario que sea, siempre será mejor que el pasado, aunque no lo parezca así. Vamos adelante, eso ya es una mejoría enorme y no debemos reaccionar cuando ocurra una desgracia que nos haga caer en cuenta de ello.  
Finalmente, agradezco como siempre a todos los que han dejado review en muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les halla gustado el final. Así va dedicado a dos personas que me han apoyado: Sam Kuonji que aun le debo por la PC nueva y a Sanae-chan, que es simplemente el modelo a seguir para muchas actitudes que toman mis protagonistas, jejeje.  
Un premio por ver que melodía canta Eriol al final -, así que sin más que decir, nos vemos en un siguiente fanfic...

Hare un capìtulo especial donde contestare sus comentarios. Gracias a las lectoras de por todo. Nos vemos en la próxima historia: Speed of Sound.


End file.
